


you call me up again just to break me like a promise / so casually cruel in the name of being honest

by kxouseis



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Romance, Smut, Unresolved Feelings, sorry y’all, there is a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxouseis/pseuds/kxouseis
Summary: In the past 20 years of their partnership, their relationship has ebbed and flowed. What happens when their feelings run so deep they can’t control their actions?





	1. 2005

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir so much! 
> 
> This is my very first fic ever. I have never written fanfic before so please bare in mind that my writing is not good and I don’t have a beta reader. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by the many MANY amazing VM fics out there that I read the past 2 years! I hope you like it!
> 
> Title is from All Too Well by Taylor Swift.

**May, 2005  
Canton, Michigan, U.S.A**

  


Canton wasn’t what Tessa thought it would be. 

It’s already been a year since she and Scott moved here to train with their Russian coaches, but Tessa hated her host family. She hated how cold and unwelcoming her coaches were, and she had a hard time making friends at the rink since they all hated her and were spreading rumours about her. 

Her only friends were Scott and Meryl but she considered Meryl more like an acquaintance rather than a friend. 

Tessa walked into the rink early that morning, heading into the dressing room after signing in. 

When she opened her locker to put her jacket away, she heard some of the other girls in the room talking. 

“Oh my god did you hear Tracy went out with Scott last week?” One of the girls said. 

“You mean Scott as in Scott Moir?”

Tessa froze, Scott didn’t tell her about a date last week? Why did he keep it from her?

“Oh yeah!” The girl said excitedly, “I heard she put out.”

Tessa felt all the blood rush from her body, her chest tightening and aching as her breath started to quicken. Why was she acting like this?

“No fucking way?” Laughed the other girl “did they really have sex on the first date?”

She heard one of them giggle. 

“Yes! She told me!” 

The other girl gasped. “Well did she say if it was good?”

“She said he was the best she ever had.”

They were both laughing now. 

“Hot damn! Go Tracy!” 

She heard one of the girls groaning, “Right? You know I always thought it would be Tessa and Scott that were doing it but I guess not.”

The other girl scoffed. “Oh please! Tessa is such a child and she’s so boring! No way could she ever get with Scott like that! I don’t think he sees her that way anyways.”

“Are you being serious? You’re just saying that because you want to be with Scott.”

Tessa couldn’t take it anymore. Her nerves were becoming worse, her hands were shaking as she felt her herself start to become lightheaded. 

She quickly grabbed her skates and her bag, slamming her locker door behind her, causing the other girls in the dressing room to stare at her as she left and made her way to the rink. 

Tessa tried to calm down as she sat on the bench to put her skates on, her fingers were trembling, her vision felt unfocused as she couldn’t stop thinking about what the girls in the locker room were saying. 

She didn’t notice him walk up to her as she was trying to lace her skates. 

“Hey tutu.” Scott said, smiling, causing her to jump a bit. The smile on his face vanished as he looked at her with concern on his face. “You okay?” 

The tightness in her chest only grew, causing her to feel her breath shortening. 

“No—I’m fine—“ she said, but she knew Scott could see she wasn’t fine. 

Scott kneeled on one knee in front of her, their eyes locking as he grabbed one of her feet. “May I?” He said, gesturing to her laces. 

She began to calm down as he looked at her. His eyes made her feel like home, like she was at peace. The pressure in her chest lightened as her racing heart slowed down. “Uh, sure.”

Scott gave her a small smile as he put his head down to lace her skates. She looked at the way his muscles on his arms and hands tensed as he pulled her laces tight. The horrid rink lighting countered every curve of his biceps and forearms and every vein in his hands. 

She wondered how it would feel to have his hands on her body, squeezing her hips, her thighs, her breasts. She felt herself become flushed, heat rushing to her cheeks as she felt her arousal grew at the thought of Scott touching her like that. 

Tessa could feel eyes on them as he finished lacing up her skates. He seemed to notice she was on edge. 

“You okay, T?” He said, getting up on his feet. “Your hands are shaking.” He said softly as he put his hand out for her to grab. 

“Don’t worry about me.” She said, surprised how level her voice was when he was looking at her like that, like she was the only one that mattered to him. She took his hand and stood up, feeling a bit lightheaded. 

“You sure?” He said, placing his hand on the small of her back. 

She brushed it off, his hand feeling like like a enlightened flame against her chilled back. “Yeah, let’s just practice.”

———

“Good practice today, eh, T?” Said Scott, patting her shoulder as they walked out of the rink to head to the dressing rooms. 

“Yeah, you were good today.” She said, smiling at him. 

When they near the dressing rooms they noticed Meryl standing near the doors, once she caught their eyes she walked towards them. 

“Hey guys!” Said Meryl excitedly. 

“Hey Meryl.” Said Tessa. 

“How was practice?”

“Good, we’re finally getting the hang on some of the lifts we improvised.” said Scott. 

“That’s good!” Meryl said, nodding as she looked between the two of them. “So I was wondering, Charlie is having a party tonight, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?”

“Oh I don’t know—“

“Yes, we’ll be there!” Said Scott as he placed his arm around Tessa’s shoulder and gave her a side hug. 

Meryl clapped, sporting large smile. “Okay great!! I’ll see you tonight! It’s at 7:30 at his place! So don’t be late!” She said, waving goodbye as she walked away. 

Once she was out of eyeshot, Tessa moved away from Scott’s grasp, turning to face him. “Why would you say yes?” She said, crossing her arms, eyebrows tense as a look of annoyance crossed her face. 

Scott looked at her confused. “What do you mean?” 

“Obviously no one wants me there.”

“What are you talking about, Tess?”

“As if you don’t know.” Tessa rolled her eyes. She looked at Scott and saw that he still looked confused. His hands on his hips as he looked at her like she says crazy. 

“No T, I really don’t.” He said, firm. 

Tessa shifted from one foot to the other as she avoided his gaze, dropping her head to look down at the floor. “All the girls here hate me. What are they going to say when they see me at Charlie’s party?”

Scott moved closer to her. “I’ll be there. You’ll just stick with me and they won’t say a word to you.” He said, giving her bicep a light squeeze, causing her to raise her head and meet his bright hazel eyes that were filled with adoration. She could get lost in them for hours. 

She cleared her throat, looking down and picking at the skin around her nails as a distraction. “I can handle myself Scott.”

“I know.” He said softly. 

She looked up at him again, his lopsided smile gracing his lips. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. 

“Just promise you’ll be there? For me?” He smiled wide and his eyebrows shot at an upward angle, he always knew how to make her laugh. 

She rolled her eyes playfully, stifling a giggle. “Fine.” She said, hiding a smile behind her hand.

“Alright! I’ll meet you there, yeah?” He said excitedly, walking away so he could go change. 

“Yeah.” She said softly, staring a bit too long at his ass as he walked into the dressing room. She sighed, walking into the women’s dressing room so she could change. She was screwed. 

———

Tessa thankfully got a ride from Meryl on her way to the party. She was wearing a spaghetti strap v-neck muted pink dress that stopped just above her mid thighs with black heels. 

She was so nervous she could throw up. She hoped Scott would like the dress, she did pick it out hoping he would like it. She wanted him to see her in a different light rather than a partner and a best friend. She wanted more. 

“Wow Tessa.” Meryl said when Tessa opened the door of her apartment. “Trying to impress someone?” 

Tessa rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” She said as Meryl laughed. Giving her a look. 

“I’m just saying!” She laughed again. 

“Whatever!” Tessa said as she pushed her shoulder playfully. She could her feel her cheeks become rosy. “Let’s go. We’re going to be late.”

———

They knocked on Charlie’s door once they got there, they could hear the thumping of the music blaring from the walls outside his apartment. 

“Hey girls!” Charlie yelled as he opened the door. 

“Hey Charlie!” Meryl said as Charlie moved to let them both in. Closing the door behind them. 

“Drinks are at the far wall on your left and snacks are next to the kitchen. Help yourselves!” 

“Thanks.” Said Meryl. She turned to Tessa gesturing towards the drink table. “Shall we?” She said. She gave Tessa a look before she locked arms with her and lead them towards the table. 

“Someone’s eager.” Said Tessa, laughing. 

“After the practice week we had? Hell yeah I’m eager!” She said, as she poured drinks for both of them and handed one to Tessa. “How are things with you and Scott?”

“You mean training or..?” Tessa said, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Training.. why?” Meryl said, her eyes squinted slightly trying to read Tessa’s expression. 

Tessa cleared her throat. Running a hand through her hair as she took another sip. “No reason.”

Meryl’s expression softened a bit. “Is everything okay between you and Scott?” 

Tessa sighed. Her jaw set and her teeth grinded against each other. The irritation in her sparked at the mention of his name. “I don’t want to talk about Scott.” She said, tight. The hand holding her glass tightened. 

“Why?”

Tessa avoided Meryl’s eyes as she looked around at the rest of the drunk skaters in the room. 

Her eyes landed on Fedor, Marina’s son. He was a lot older than most of the people here. She wondered what he was doing at Charlie’s party. 

“Tessa?” Meryl said as she shook her arm slightly to gain her attention. “Why aren’t you answering me?”

Tessa closed her eyes for a moment before sighing heavily. “Look Meryl, we’ve had a long week and I’m really not in the mood to talk about Scott right now. Okay?” She said, her voice clipped at the end. 

Meryl raised her arms in defence. “Geez Tessa calm down!” She said, rolling her eyes. “Why are you being so uptight about this?” She said, reconsidering her words as she took another sip of her drink. “You know what. Never mind. If you don’t want to talk about Scott and what’s going on between you two, then I won’t force you.” 

“Thank you.” Tessa said, taking a couple sips of her drink. 

Meryl looked around the room before gasping. “Oh look there’s Fedor!” She exclaimed. “C’mon, let’s go say hi!” She said, grabbing Tessa’s hand and lead her towards Fedor who was talking to another skater. “Hey Fedor!” Meryl said in a flirty tone once they reached him. 

Fedor looked over both of them, eyeing them up and down as he scanned their bodies. His gaze settled on Tessa. “Hey girls.” He said, his voice raspy. 

Meryl moves closer towards him. “So how are you enjoying the party?”

“I’ve been to better.” 

Meryl grimaced. “Well maybe you’ll just have to host a party one of these days?” She said, moving closer to Fedor. “Doesn’t that sound like fun Tessa?” 

Tessa wasn’t listening to Meryl, she was too distracted by Fedor’s lingering stare. She felt uncomfortable, she didn’t like the way he was looking at her, his eyes making her feel like she was being violated. It wasn’t like Scott’s eyes, where she felt at home every time she looked into them.

“Tessa?” Meryl yelled slightly. “Hello! Are you even listening to me?” 

Tessa snapped out of her haze, clearing her throat as she shook her head lightly. “Sorry, what were you saying?” 

Meryl rolled her eyes again. “I was saying—“ 

“Hey Meryl.” A short girl approached them, getting Meryl’s attention as they both turned in her direction. “Charlie’s looking for you.” she said, grabbing Meryl’s arm. 

Meryl groaned, glancing at Tessa and Fedor. “Sorry guys, I’ll catch up with you later, okay?” She said before leaving and walking towards Charlie. 

It was just Fedor and Tessa. 

Tessa felt panic come over her, her throat tightening as she felt sharp pain in her chest. she didn’t want to be left alone with him. 

“So, have you ever done it in a closet?” 

Tessa grimaced. Why the hell was he asking her that? 

Fedor scanned her body once more, his eyes piercing her. “Never mind. C’mon, I want to dance.” He said as he grabbed her hand tightly and led her near the stereo. 

Tessa pulled her hand away from him, trying to remove herself from the situation. “Uh—no—“ she said, feeling her skin crawl as she tried to move away from him. “look, I’m going to go, I’m getting pretty tired.” 

Fedor came closer to her, his hand on her waist. “Why? Stay a little while. Have some fun.” He said winking. 

Tessa rolled her eyes, pushing him away from her. “No thanks.” She said before turning around and headed back to the drink table. 

Tessa sighed as she chugged the rest of her drink. Swallowing slowly, savouring the burning sensation as the alcohol slid down her throat. She poured another drink and chugged it down once more. She wanted to get as drunk as possible tonight. She wanted to forget about Scott and forget about skating just for one night. 

Tessa goes to pour thirds before she felt a large, familiar hand on her lower back. 

“Woah T. You might want to slow down there.” Chuckled Scott, his lips pressed against her ear. She could feel his breath grazing her skin.

She quickly turned around to face him. His hand that was on her lower back is now pressed firmly on her waist, his face millimetres from hers as their lips ghosted one another. 

“Scott.” She said softly, the alcohol catching up to her as her vision started to get fuzzy as she scanned his face. 

Scott tightened the hand on her waist, giving it a light squeeze. “I’m glad you came.” He said smiling.

“I only came for you, you know.” She said softly. 

“Good.” He said. His eyes were bright, sparkling under the dim lighting of Charlie’s apartment as they burned holes in Tessa’s skin. He leaned against her, pressing his lips against her ear once more. “How about we go dance?”

Tessa shook her head. Her heart thundering in her ears at how close Scott was to her. It made her dizzy. “I-I’m really not in the dancing mood, Scott.”

“Why not?” 

Tessa rolled her eyes. “I’m tired from practice, it’s been a long week.”

“Yes and you deserve to have some fun!” He said, the hand on her waist traveling upwards, adding pressure as he settled on the side of her ribcage. His lips grazed her ear. “C’mon, dance with me? Please?” He said. 

Tessa felt intoxicated, not just from her drinks but from his firm touch. The pressure of his hand on her body, his lips pressed against her ear, his hot breath making contact with her delicate skin, making her feel lightheaded and causing her to feel her arousal grow. Her skin becoming hot as she felt herself become wet. Her heart beating out of her chest so hard and fast she swore Scott could hear it. 

She pushed away from his grasp. Putting distance between them as she tried to settle the pounding in her chest. “Then go dance with someone else!” She yelled. “I’m sure there’s a million girls in this room who are waiting to be swept off their feet by you!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Tessa gritted her teeth. “Nothing.” She said firmly as she walked away from him, walking into the long hallway past the kitchen. 

“Tess?” Scott yelled after her, trying to keep up with her as they avoided bumping into people. 

Tessa turned sharply as she walked into a spare room, sitting on the bed and putting her head in her hands. Her heart beating a mile a minute, the thumping echoed in her ears. Her breath sharp and her vision unfocused, the alcohol making her feel lightheaded. 

Scott approached her slowly, his breath short. “What the hell is going on with you Tessa?”

Tessa was seeing red. Her fists tightening around her hair as she let out a groan. She could feel tears prick her eyes, threatening to fall. “You!” She yelled, facing him. “You are what’s wrong!”

Scott’s eyes widened. “What the hell did I do?” He yelled back. 

Tessa groaned again. Why did she say that? She didn’t want to tell Scott she had feelings for him. “I don’t want to talk about this.” She removed herself from the bed, her body shaking as she made her way towards the door. 

Scott grabbed her arm firmly, stopping her from moving further. “Tess.” He whispered. His voice low and raspy. 

Tessa felt her blood boil at his touch, his hand wrapped around her bicep, adding just enough pressure to mark her slightly.

She looked up at him, her breath shortening at the way his gaze was fixated on her and his bright eyes burned into hers, his pupils dilated. The slight smell of alcohol coming from his mouth as his hot, hard breath grazed against her neck. 

Tessa felt herself sink as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his. Their lips slotting perfectly against one another, giving herself to him as she pressed her body against his. 

Scott groaned as he placed his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss, his mouth opening wider. His hands grasping her waist tighter, pulling her closer to him as their hips grazed. 

Tessa moaned slightly, placing a hand in his hair as she felt his tongue graze her lips hard. She opened her mouth as his tongue slid against her own, her heart beating in her ears, her body was vibrating with lust as she felt herself become wet. 

Scott felt his body become hot, his dick tightening and throbbing against his boxers as he continued to press long, deep, wet kisses against her lips, his tongue exploring her mouth as he drank her in. Their bodies losing in each other as they devoured each other’s mouths. His hand coming up to graze her jaw as he pressed her deeper into his mouth. 

Tessa felt empty and everything all at once, Scott’s firm grasp was burning her yet she wanted more. Her core burning and soaked as it ached for Scott’s touch.

Tessa pulled herself away suddenly from Scott’s lips. Her vision hazy, her body vibrating and shaking and her head spinning.

They were both panting, Their lips swollen and red. Their eyes locked as Scott’s hand grazed her cheek softly. "That was…" He began, completely breathless. Her hand resting on his chest as she felt his heart racing against her shaking palm. 

"That was…” Tessa started in between panting breaths. “.. Wow," she finished. Laughing a bit. She could feel the heat coming from her flushed cheeks, realizing they’re probably stained red from her arousal. She tilted her head down to the ground, feeling embarrassed by her state. 

Scott gave her arm a light squeeze. Pressing his fingers against her chin, tilting her head upwards so her eyes met his. “Maybe don’t tell Marina about this?” He said breathlessly, smiling a bit. 

She laughed, a breathy, sexy laugh. “Don’t worry.” She said, biting her lip as she looked at him. 

“Did you..” Scott started, leaning against the wall. “Did you like it?”

Tessa giggled, was he really asking her that? “Yes.” She said, a playful smile gracing her lips. “I loved it.” 

Scott smiled softly, looking at her as if she hung the moon. 

“I want to do that again.” Tessa said, leaning forward, her lips hovering millimetres against his, their hot breaths against one another as she brought her hands to his hair. 

Scott felt his blood boil again, his body humming with arousal as his dick tightened against his boxers. “Tess, your killing me.” He said, groaning slightly as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. He was about to kiss her again before he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Hey Tessa—“ yelled Meryl as she caught them off guard. 

Tessa and Scott immediately separated, Tessa’s hands still resting against Scott’s chest. 

“Oh—sorry—“ Meryl said, looking between them. “Was I interrupting something?” 

Tessa removed her hands from his chest, letting them rest by her sides as she moved a few steps away from Scott. “Uh—no—no, why? was there something you wanted?” 

“I’m heading out, I wanted to know if you needed a ride home?” 

Tessa looked at Scott, he only smiled at her and gave her a slight wink. Tessa smiled back, turning towards Meryl. “Uh, yeah, I would like that thanks.” She said, walking behind Meryl before turning towards Scott. 

“See you tomorrow?” She said, giving his hand a light squeeze. 

He squeezed back, looking deep into her eyes. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

———

she slept soundly that night when she got home. Butterflies in her stomach and their shared kiss replaying in her head. 

———

Tessa couldn’t help but feel warm inside as she walked into the rink. Excited to see Scott again. 

As she was walking towards the changing room after signing in, she noticed a group of girls staring at her near the water fountain. 

She felt her skin begin to crawl as she tried avoiding their gaze, she felt uncomfortable. Why were they watching her?

She was going to head inside the change room before she saw Scott walk out of the boys changing room. 

Immediately she felt her heart grow in fondness at the sight of him, his hair fluffy and unruly, wearing a tight white t-shirt that hugged his pecs and abs deliciously. 

“Hey Scott!” She said, smiling wide as she tried to keep her voice even. 

“Oh, hey T.” he said. Coming closer to her. He wasn’t looking at her. 

Tessa immediately noticed there was something wrong. 

“Scott, you okay?” 

Scott sighed. Rubbing his hand against his eyes. “Look, Tessa..” he started, his voice hushed as he leaned in. 

“What?”

She noticed Scott seemed uncomfortable, like all eyes were on him. She did notice the group of girls staring at them when he came up to her earlier. 

Scott didn’t answer, he grabbed her hand, his grip firm as he lead them to a quieter place where they could be alone. Without people watching them. 

Tessa was starting to get worried, was it something she did? 

He stopped walking once they got to a place where they were alone. He squeezed her hand gently as he took a deep breath, looking down at the ground as his other hand was fidgeting at his side. 

“Scott..” said Tessa, she knew there was something wrong, but she tried to keep her voice level as her anxiety started building in her chest. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“Tess, it’s okay. Everything’s fine..” he started, lifting his head to look up at her. “It’s just.. What we did last night.. We can’t do that again.” He said softly. 

She knew this was coming. She knew that this was going to get in the way of their partnership.

Tessa flinched a bit. She thought that he wanted to be with her, that what they did last night was special. “Why not?” She said, her voice clipped. 

Scott looked at her with wide eyes. “Tessa everyone’s talking about us! I don’t want it to get back to Marina! And I’m sure you don’t either!”

Tessa sighed. Rubbing her temple as she closed her eyes. “No, you’re right. I’m sorry.” 

Scott moved closer towards her. “You didn’t do anything, T. I liked what we did last night, loved it even, but we have to be careful.”

Tessa nodded. “I know.” She said, still feeling hurt by his words. “Look I don’t want to talk about this. Can we just practice?”

Scott sighed. This was just like Tessa, constantly avoiding talking about her feelings. Shutting people out. 

Tessa knew he didn’t like it when she tried to push her problems under the rug. They had to talk about it sooner or later. When did things get so complicated that they just brushed it off?. 

“Fine.” He said, his voice tight as he walked away. Leaving Tessa alone in the hallway. 

She felt tears prick her eyes as he walked away. She felt hurt, like her feelings for Scott were invalid. She felt so stupid. She tried to compose herself before heading back the to the changing room, keeping her breath level and her shaking hands under control as she tried not to let sobs escape her quivering lips. 

 

**—————**

 

**June, 2005  
Ilderton, Ontario, Canada**

  


Tessa had been invited to a cookout from the Moir family. She wasn’t looking forward to going, especially since Scott was going to be there and she’d been trying to avoid him since their little slip up last month. 

“Tessa!” Scott’s mom, Alma, exclaimed as she opened the front door enveloping Tessa into a tight hug. “How are you sweetheart it’s been so long!” She said as she squeezed Tessa.

Tessa squeezed back, laughing slightly. “I’m good Alma.” She said, a large smile gracing her lips. She loved Alma like a second mother. She considered the entire Moir family her second family. “I missed you so much!”

“We all missed you! Oh, it’s so nice to have you and Scott home after being gone for so long! How’s training?”

“Trainings good. We’re figuring out what we want to do for next season so it’s been great.” 

“Oh that’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you!” She said, squeezing Tessa’s arms as she gave her a large smile. “If you're looking for Scott he’s out back helping his brothers set up the tables.” She said, straightening the bow of her apron. 

Tessa froze slightly, her heart quickening at the mention of Scott’s name. “Uh—no, I—I don’t want to bother him.” She said as Alma gave her a weird look. “Is there anything I can help you with?” She said, picking at the skin around her nails. 

Alma noticed her fidgeting. She grabbed her hand gently as she looked at her. “Honey, is everything alright with you and Scott?”

Tessa took a deep breath. She didn’t want to lie to Scott’s mom, but she didn’t want people to know about what happened between them. “No. Everything fine. I swear.”

Alma didn’t seem convinced, but she didn’t press further. “Well alright. Why don’t you come help me in the kitchen while we wait for the boys to finish the tables, yeah?” 

“Yeah, okay.” She said, letting out a shaky breath as she followed Alma into the kitchen. 

Tessa froze in the doorway as Scott came in through the back door and into the kitchen. Their eyes locked instantly, as if they were the only two people in the room. God he looked so good, dressed in a tight white t-shirt and grey shorts, his hair fluffy. Just the way she liked it. 

“Hey, Tess.” Scott said softly as he looked at her with adoration in his eyes. Why the hell was he looking at her that way!?

Tessa felt her cheeks become hot, her breath quickening at the way he was looking at her. His eyes were hypnotizing. She cleared her throat as she removed herself from his fixated gaze. “Hey.” She said back softly, avoiding his lingering eyes. She could feel them burning holes in her back as she walked over to Alma.

Alma looked between the two of them. She clearly knew there was something going on between them. But instead of intervening she dismisses her son. “Scott, why don’t you take these to your dad and go help your brother with the tablecloths, please?” She said, handing Scott a plate of raw meat patties.

Scott didn’t look at his mom. His gaze was still fixated on Tessa as he grabbed the plate from Alma. He gave her a soft smile before heading back outside. 

Tessa let out a soft shaky breath, her chest tightening with sharp pain as her breath felt quick. Making her feel unfocused, lightheaded, and dizzy. Why was he doing this? Why was he making her feel this way?

“Honey? Are you alright?” Alma said softly, her hand pressed lightly on her back as she guided Tessa to sit on one of the bar stools. 

“I—I’m sorry.” Said Tessa. Trying to even her breathing, a hand on her chest as she took deep breaths. 

“Sweetheart, if you need to talk I’m here for you.” Said Alma, rubbing soft circles along Tessa’s back. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” She said, but she wasn’t fine. She didn’t need to bring unnecessary drama into their lives just because she had feelings for her skating partner of 8 years. 

Alma went to grab a cup and fill it with water. She moved back to Tessa. “Here dear.” She said, handing Tessa the cup. 

Tessa took the glass and drank long sips. The cold water steaming down her throat felt refreshing on this hot day in June, her heart calming down as she drank more. 

“Girls?” Scott’s older brother Danny popped his head in the kitchen. 

“Yes dear?”

“The foods ready if you want to come.”

“Okay just give us a moment, thanks Danny.”

———

Tessa avoided Scott as much as she could when the food was ready to eat. They all went into the backyard of Scott’s parents home.

Tessa grabbed a hamburger from the table and some condiments before heading back to the large table near the porch. Sitting next to Scott’s cousin Cara. 

“Hey Tessa!” Cara said, hugging Tessa as she sat down. 

“Hey Cara!” Tessa said, hugging her back as she settled in her seat. They chatted about Cara’s skating competitions and her dog before she noticed Scott had sat himself right across from her seat. 

“Ladies.” Scott said in a bit of a playful tone. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He finished, giving Tessa a wink. 

“You’re not. I was just telling Tessa about our routines.”

Scott took a bite out of his burger. “How’s that working for you and Sheri by the way?”

“Oh it’s really great!” 

“That’s good to hear.” He said. Still looking at Tessa. 

Tessa felt herself become flush under his fixated stare. “Will you excuse me?” She said, getting up from the table and heading inside. 

She didn’t see Scott go after her as she stood in the kitchen. 

“Tess?” He said softly. 

“What do you want!?” Tessa yelled as she turned around, facing him. She didn’t realize how close he was.

He places a hand on her arm, stroking it gently. “Tessa are you okay?”

Tessa squeezed her eyes shut, anger running through her veins as she felt her hands become shaky. “No.” 

She could see Scott tense a bit, his hands fisted at his sides. “Okay.. do you want to tell me what’s bothering you? Why have you been avoiding me all day?”

Tessa felt like an idiot. She was angry at Scott but at the same time she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to rip him apart and have her way with him. The thought only made her blood boil more, causing her core to ache. 

She took a slow. deep breath, before speaking. “Why did you tell me we had to stop us last month?” She said, her voice calm yet slightly clipped. 

“What do you mean?”

“What we did last month. Our kiss. I thought you wanted us to be something more.”

“I still want to do it again.” He said, smirking.

Tessa gave him a look, she was confused. “But I thought you said we can’t?”

“No one has to know.” He said, winking.

“Quit playing games Moir.” She said flatly. 

“I’m sorry for how I acted last month.” He said softly. Taking her hand gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb. “I was caught off guard with everyone talking about what happened that night. I want this Tessa. But we can go as little or as far as you want on your terms.”

Tessa leaned closer to him, their lips millimetres apart. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

 

**—————**

 

**November, 2005  
Ilderton, Ontario, Canada**

  


Scott leaned against the church window, gazing out into the blizzard that just so happened on the afternoon of his brothers, Charlie’s, wedding.

He felt his brothers hand clasp his shoulder as he stood next to him. “Geez when will the snow let up.” said Danny, gesturing to the blizzard outside, the snow falling thick on the pavement. “Let's hope it lightens up before the bride shows up. I heard it’s snowing 15cm tonight!”

“Jesus” Scott said. Walking away from the window.

“So, uh, how’s Michigan? How are things with you and Tessa?”

“Uh, it’s good.” Scott said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn’t about to let his brother know of his secret affairs with Tessa. “We’ve been practicing a lot on our programs for the Canadian Championships in January. And if things go well, then, hopefully Four Continents in February and Worlds in March.”

“Yeah? That’s fantastic, eh? I’m so proud of you!” He said, leaning to hug his younger brother. 

Over Danny’s shoulder Scott noticed someone walk into the church. It was Tessa and her mom.

She took his breath away. He couldn’t stop staring at her as she walked down the aisle to say hi to his mom, as she brought Tessa into a hug. She looked gorgeous. Light makeup, wearing a lilac flowy dress that stopped just above her mid thighs. Her brown hair slightly curled and pinned in a low bun.

“Yo Scott!” Said Danny, snapping in front of his face to get his attention. Scott snapped out of his gaze. “You alright?”

Scott looked over at Tessa again, and sighed. “Yeah. I’m fine.” He said, clenching his jaw and putting his hands in his pockets.

Just then, the priest walked up to Scott and Danny, letting them know the wedding was about to start, and gestured them to stand next to their brother at the altar.

When Scott stood alongside Danny at the altar he locked eyes with Tessa in the crowd full of his family members. Her intense green eyes piercing into his. She gave him a small smile and wave. He returned it, a lopsided smile gracing his lips. 

———

The ceremony was beautiful. The bride and groom cried as they said their vows and everyone cheered during the final kiss. 

Now at the reception, Scott sat at one of the tables, keeping his eyes on the door until Tessa arrived. He felt the light touch of a hand being placed on top of his, looking to his side to see his mother. 

“Honey why don’t you go grab a drink. You must be tired from all the practice you and Tessa have put up with.” His mom said, squeezing his hand. He squeezed her hand back gently, giving her a soft smile. 

“Yeah I will, thanks mom.” She kissed his temple as he gets up to go get a drink. 

Once he’s ordered and received his drink, he turns around and sees Tessa walk through the door. Taking his breath away once more. 

They lock eyes. The room feels like it’s in slow motion, like they’re the only two people in the room. Scott feels a lump in his throat as he sees Tessa walk towards him with a smile across her face. “Hey, Tess.” He said, putting his drink down to give her a hug. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as Scott wrapped his arms around her waist. Tessa rested her head against his shoulder. “Hi, Scott.” 

They stayed like that for a couple of moments. He moved his hand towards the nape of her neck, giving a light squeeze, he leans his head down, nuzzling his nose where her neck and shoulder meet. He closes his eyes to savour this moment between them. Before letting go and looking deep into her eyes. “You look so beautiful.” He said gently, grazing his hand along her neck. 

“Thank you.” She says, leaning into his touch. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” She giggled. 

He laughed. 

“I should get back to my mom. I’ll see you later?” Tessa whispered, a fire enlightened behind her sharp green eyes. Scott felt his pants tighten. 

“Ye—Yeah. Sure.” He said, watching Tessa walked back to the table her mom sat at, swaying her hips as if to taunt him. _God that dress looks so good on her_ he thought, swallowing hard, and running a hand through his hair as he breathed deeply. Trying to compose himself before he grabbed his drink and headed back to his table. 

———

An hour or two had passed, the newlyweds had cut their cake and had their first dance. Now everyone was on the dance floor having the time of their lives. Scott was dancing with his grandmother when he caught Tessa’s eye, sitting at her table. He excused himself, walking over to Tessa. He sat in the chair next to her. 

“Hey T-bone! Enjoying the evening?” He said. Pouring himself a glass of water and taking a sip. 

“Yeah. It’s so beautiful Scott!”

“Thanks.” He said, he couldn’t stop looking at her. She looked so beautiful. “Come dance with me.”

“No thanks. I’m fine here.”

“C’mon Tess!” He said, placing his hand out for her to take. 

“No. I’m good thanks.”

“Just one dance!”

She stayed silent for a bit, her eyes piercing into his. “Alright.” She said, taking his hand as they made their way to the dance floor.

An upbeat song about dancing in a club played as Scott faced Tessa on the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer as she placed her arms on his shoulders, moving her hips to the beat of the music. 

Tessa placed her hands in his hair, their eyes locking as she gave him a wicked smile. She danced closer, almost grinding her hips against his. Their hips swayed to the music. Scott pressed his forehead against hers. Their breathing becoming hard as she danced closer. He needed to calm down. He wasn’t about to get a hard on in front of his family members. 

The end of the song faded out and transitioned into a slow number. Scott tried to regain control as he let go of Tessa. Their breathing still hard. He gave her a soft smile as he offered his hand for one more dance. 

“What do you say Virtch?” He said, giving her a wink. 

Tessa only smiled as she took his hand, he squeezed it gently as he took her other hand and led them to wrap around his neck as he placed his hands firmly on her hips, bringing them closer. As they swayed to the music he nuzzled her nose. Tessa looked deep into Scott’s eyes. She couldn’t stop smiling. Scott moved his hands on her lower back, rubbing gently as he moved to graze his lips along her jawline, causing Tessa to moan softly as she wrapped her arms tighter against his neck and pulled him closer. 

They could feel people’s eyes on them, To everyone else, it just looked like Tessa and Scott. Two best friends and skating partners for 8 years. But if only they knew what was really going on between the platonic skating duo. 

Scott rested his check against hers as they continued to sway to the soft beat of the music. He looked at her with fire in his eyes, her eyes were sharp, yet almost hazy with lust.

Tessa felt herself flush. Her breathing became short, her chest tightening as Scott leaned into her. Pressing himself closer to her as he whispered in her ear. 

“Why don’t we get out of here, T?”

All Tessa could do was nod. 

Scott immediately took her hand and guided her out of the hall as they scoured for a place to be alone. Scott looked behind him every few moments to see if anyone was looking or following them. 

They came across a closet on the far side of the hotel, Scott silently thanked god that it wasn’t locked. He double checked, looking around once more making sure there was no one around. He led Tessa into the room, a hand on the small of her lower back. He closed the door behind then, turning around to face Tessa, taking her in. Her glowing green eyes, her flushed soft skin, her polished hair, and that dress. Jesus Christ it did things to him. 

“Come here.” He said softly. Placing his hands gently around her wrists and pulling her towards him. He immediately cupped her face and kissed her, her lips soft and plump against his own as he immediately invited his tongue into her mouth. He’s been wanting to kiss her since he first saw her earlier that day. 

Tessa placed her hands along his waist. She moaned, opening her mouth wider for him to explore, tightening her grasp on his suit jacket as she moved her hands along his back. 

Scott backed them up to the far wall, crushing her against it as he kissed her with deep force. Scott stopped for a split second, gazing Tessa up and down her body. He bit his lip. “God, you look so fucking good in that dress.” He said. 

Tessa laughed, breathless, yet sexy. “I picked it out for you.” she said. Her checked were flushed red, her eyes only sparked that much brighter. Causing his pants to tighten. 

“Fuck.” He groaned. He kissed her again. His thumb grazing her jaw, bringing their faces closer together, deepening their kiss, their tongues exploring each other, fighting for dominance. 

Tessa moaned loudly as Scott bit her lower lip, his hand lowering to graze her shoulder, moving lower to graze his hand along her breast. He could feel her hardened nipple. He felt intoxicated, his pants tightening even more. 

Tessa felt hot, her face flushed, her lips swollen, her heart was beating out of her chest. She felt dizzy as Scott pressed his lips against her once more, swallowing her moans as he began kneeling her breast with his hand, pinching her hardened nipple. She moaned loudly again, putting her hand against his to encourage him to keep going. He moved his other hand slowly to her waist and along her hip bone. She grabbed his hair, tugging lightly. A groan escaping his lips as Tessa kissed him deeper. She felt something nudge her hip, before realizing that it was Scott. She froze for a moment, stopping the kiss glancing up at Scott who looked concerned. 

“You okay, Tess?” He said, his breath uneven and hot along her neck as her head tilted back. Giving her soft kisses along her pulse. 

Tessa moaned “No, no. I’m fine— please— don’t stop.” She said, tugging his hair again. 

Scott brought his head back up to face her. Removing his hand from her breast and placing it on the back of her neck to push them into a deep kiss, swallowing each other as he coaxed his tongue against her lips, opening them once more as their tongues explored each other. He deepened their kisses, moaning, hungry, passionate wet kisses. Tessa clawed her nails into his neck, trying to have more, more, _more_. Bucking her hips into his as he kissed her jawline and down to her neck.

Scott slides his hand down her body, grazing her waist and hips squeezing gently. Their breathing hard and hot as Tessa moved against him, looking into his eyes. 

“You want to do this?” He asked, breathless, touching her nose with his. Their eyes locked. He could get lost in them for ages. 

Tessa smiled, kissing him gently. “Yes.”

Scott locked eyes with her as he moved his hand under her dress, grazing his hand gently along her, from her knee to the the base of her inner thigh. She moans slightly. He does it again, and again, getting her worked up. Tessa nudged him, frustrated. “Scott please!” She yelled, breathing hard. 

Scott smiled, moving his hand to coax her legs apart, wider. He leaned in and kisses her lips softly for a long moment, she put her hand in his hair, pulling slightly as he moved to kiss and bite along her jaw, moving down to her neck. Sucking gently along her pulse. She moaned again, pulling his hair harder. He moaned back, coming up to face her. They both were breathing hard, their breaths hot against one another. 

Scott moves his hand up her inner thigh again, Tessa spreading her legs further. He reached the end of her underwear, feeling thin lace. His heart began to race. Her core radiating heat. “Fuck.” He groaned. His breathing became hard again as he began to gently stroke Tessa’s core, feeling her underwear soaked. “Jesus Christ, Tess.” Scott whispered along her ear, kissing lightly as he moved his hand slowly up and down her centre. A moan escaped Tessa’s lips as she bucked her hips slightly, encouraging him to move more. 

Scott was about to move her underwear aside when they heard the door handle open.

_Fuck_ Scott thought. His heart racing a mile a minute. He forgot to lock the door. 

Scott and Tessa immediately freeze, Scott’s hand still under Tessa’s dress, he moved his hand as the door opened. Scott’s brother Danny stood behind them. 

“Scott, Tessa?” Danny said, a confused look on his face. 

Scott squeezed his eyes shut. “Shit!” he whispered, he felt his body stiffen against Tessa. He can hear her heart pounding against her chest, her breath hitching.

Danny turned on the lights. His eyes landed on the state of the two kids in front of him, their hair was messed up, their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen. Their breathing was still coming hard as they tried to catch their breaths. 

Scott could see anger build across Danny’s face as he gestured between them, confused. 

“What the hell is going on here!?” Danny yelled, raising his voice.

Scott felt frozen, his face going white as he held Tessa’s hand tighter.

“What the fuck are you two doing!?” Danny yelled again, grabbing Scott’s jacket near his neck as he pulled him out of the closet.

Tessa felt herself panic, not wanting Scott to get hurt. She followed them outside as Danny slammed Scott against the wall, hands fisted in his jacket. “Danny please we can explain!”

“What the fuck did we tell you Scott!? Huh!? What the fuck did we tell you about getting close with Tessa!?” He yelled, his face red from how angry he was at Scott. 

Scott didn’t know what to do, he only raised his hands in surrender. “Danny please we can explain!” He said, looking up at his brother who looked like he was about to punch him. “Don’t cause a scene man!”

Tessa started to tear up. Looking around making sure there was no one around watching them. “Danny, please don’t hurt Scott! We’ll explain—just don’t hurt him—please!”

Scott could see Danny start to calm down. He let go of Scott’s jacket and backed away a bit. 

Danny looked down at the ground, sighing as he placed his hands on his hips, looking between Scott and Tessa. He still looked angry. “Explain. Now.” He said firmly, raising his voice slightly. 

Scott and Tessa looked at each other. He knew Tessa didn’t want anyone to know about their situation. Let alone his family. He sighed, turning to Danny. “We were just fooling around. I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” 

He felt Tessa relax, letting out a deep breath. 

Danny turned to Tessa. “He didn’t force you to do anything, did he?” 

Tessa immediately came to Scott’s defence. “No! No! It wasn’t like that! No, we were just fooling around it was nothing! It meant nothing Danny I swear!” 

Scott felt a bit hurt by her comments, even though he knew she didn’t mean it. 

“Okay well stop fooling around. Last thing we need here is for a sixteen year old to get knocked up.” 

“Woah! woah! Danny it’s nothing like that we were just kissing!”

“Then stop! Stop all of this! Do you know how bad this could be for your partnership? Have you thought of that?” He said, getting angry again. “How long has this been happening? Huh?” 

Scott felt frozen, sighing slightly. “It was just a one time thing! Seriously Danny!” 

“We promise it won’t happen again!” Said Tessa. “Just please don’t tell anyone.” 

Danny sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked from Tessa to Scott. “Alright.” He said “but if I catch you two like that again—“

“You won’t” interrupted Scott.

Danny sighed again. “Okay. Tessa, go back to the hall. Scott and I will join you in a few minutes.”

Tessa just nodded before giving Scott a quick glance, an apology written across her face, then made her way back to the hall. Leaving Scott and Danny alone in the hallway. 

A few moments passed, silence thick the halls as they stood there. Scott clenched his fists. Angry at himself, he put his hands in his pockets, turning to face his older brother. “Look Danny, I’m sorr—“

“We’ll talk about this later.” said Danny. His voice firm. He gestured Scott to walk back to the hall. 

———

Scott and Tessa avoided each other the rest of the night. He felt awful. He didn’t mean to embarrass her like that. 

Once the reception had died down, nearing 11pm, Scott was standing with his dad outside the hall chatting with his family members when he noticed Tessa and her mom are about to leave. He sees them talking with his mother. An opportunity he takes his chances with. 

Scott made his way towards them, his stride quickened in hopes that Danny isn’t around. He stood next to Tessa, placing his hand on the small of her back. He felt her tense a bit. “Ladies.” He said, trying to sound smooth. “I hope you enjoyed your evening?” 

Kate giggled. “Yes Scott, it was such a beautiful wedding! Great reception too! And the food!” She exclaimed, turning towards his mother. “Alma you need to give me the phone number of the caterer you hired because the food was absolutely delicious!”

“Oh no problem! I’d be happy to give you his number!” said Alma, going through her purse to grab a paper and pen. 

While their mothers were talking Scott moved his hand towards Tessa’s waist and giving it a gentle squeeze, causing her to look at him. “Tess, can we talk?” He said softly so their mothers wouldn’t hear. 

Tessa nodded slightly. She turned towards her mother. “Mom, I’ll be back in a bit.” She said. 

“Alright, don’t be long though!”

“Yeah don’t worry!” said Tessa as Scott led her to an empty hallway. A hand on her lower back, leaving them alone for the moment. 

Scott cleared his throat as he looked at Tessa. “Tess, I’m so sorry for what happened with Danny.” 

Tessa smiled a bit, placing her hand on his bicep. “Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault.”

Scott laughed a bit. “Well, yeah, it kind of was. I forgot to lock the door.” 

Tessa laughed as well. “Leave it to Scott Moir to leave a door unlocked during a make out session.” She said, giggling. She squeezed his bicep gently. 

Scott looked at her then, letting out a soft sigh as he grabbed her hand softly as he looked deep into her eyes. “Do you regret it?”

Tessa looked at him with confusion, laughing a bit. “I don’t regret any of it. I wanted it just as much as you did.”

Scott just looked at her with adoration crossing his face and a lopsided smile gracing his lips. 

Tessa leaned closer to him, tipping on her toes to whisper in his ear. “I hope we can do that again soon.” She whispered seductively. 

Jesus Christ she was such a tease. 

Scott could only swallow hard as he felt his pants tighten, watching Tessa sway her hips as she walked away from him towards her mother. She glanced back at him with a playful, yet seductive smile.


	2. 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so all your love on the last chapter! I appreciate every single kudos and comment! It means so much to me!
> 
> Again, my writing is not good. And I am adding a warning since there is mention of rape in this chapter. I’m also sorry if this chapter goes by really quick, I don’t have a beta reader so I’m hoping this is okay for you guys!

**March, 2006  
Canton, Michigan, USA**

  


“I really like kissing you.” Tessa said as she placed a soft kiss against Scott’s lips. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. They were alone in the hall next to the changing rooms. 

“I really like kissing you too.” Scott said. A small smile on his lips as he kissed her just as softly, moving his hand against her lower back, rubbing softly. He moved to deepen the kiss. Tessa’s hands tighten against his neck as he pressed his lips harder against her moving into a slow rhythm. 

Tessa opened her eyes for a moment, making sure no one in the halls. She noticed Fedor in the corner of her eye standing in the entryway. 

Tessa quickly broke the kiss, clearing her throat as she moved to put distance between them. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Scott said softly as he ran his hands against her arms trying to pull her closer to him again. 

Tessa gestured in Fedor’s direction. “He’s watching us.”

Scott turned around to see Fedor walking the opposite direction, leaving the hallway they were in. “What the fuck is his problem?” 

“I don’t know. But we have to be more careful.” Tessa said, biting her lip. “We can’t risk someone finding out.”

Scott sighed, placing his forehead against Tessa’s. “I know. I’m sorry. Maybe the rink isn’t the best place to make out?” 

Tessa laughed. “You think?” She said, pushing his shoulder playfully. Giving him a quick kiss before she headed into the girls changing room. 

 

**—————**

 

**June, 2006  
Canton, Michigan, U.S.A**

  


“Hey T, I think we should head back home.” Scott yelled over the loud music, getting her attention as she danced with a red cup in her hand. 

“But I’m having so much fun! C’mon Scott! When was the last time we had this much fun!” She said, sipping her drink while pulling his arm towards her. “C’mon dance with me!”

Scott sighed sharply, pulling against Tessa’s insisting grasp. “Tessa, we should leave it’s getting late.” 

“We don’t have practice early tomorrow! I want to stay!”

Scott had an uneasy feeling about this. But he ignored it. “Fine, if you want to stay then stay.” He said, grabbing her face to make sure she’s listening. “Listen once your done call me or have someone drop you off at home alright?” He said as she nodded, eyes glazed, he loosened his grasp, letting go of her. “I need to get home, but I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

———

Scott’s alarm rang at 9 AM. They had to be at practice by 10 AM. He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he pressed the stop button on his phone. He noticed a message from Tessa. 

_**Today, 4:53 AM:** _

_**Tessa:**  
Hey, just wanted to let you know I got home safe. See you at practice._

He let out a sigh of relief as he got out of bed to go get ready for practice. 

———

Scott stared at the clock in the rink. 11:04 AM. Tessa was late, an hour late. He sent her a text half an hour ago but she didn’t respond. He was getting worried. 

He made his way back to the boards to get his phone from his bag and called Tessa. 5 rings before it went to voicemail. 

He sighed, squeezing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose as the call directed him to speak after the tone. 

“Hey Tess, where are you? Practice started an hour ago and you’re not here. I just want to make sure that you’re okay. Call me back when you get this message please.” He ended the call with another sigh. Putting it back in his bag as he grabbed some water to drink. 

———

He was gliding on the ice when he heard the door open. He checked the time, 11:46AM, he turned around to the sound of footsteps to see Tessa, walking towards the bench with her skates. 

“Hey!” He shouted, quickly gliding to the boards, stepping off the ice, heading near her.“T, you’re late! Almost 2 hours late! I was worried sick! Where the hell where you?” 

She wasn’t looking at him as she took off her shoes to put on her skates. 

“Hey? Tessa? Are you listening to me? Where the hell where you?” He said, coming closer to her and grabbing her forearm. 

She looked at him then, stopped lacing her skates midway. Scott let go of her arm as he looked at her, she looked sad, her eyes were puffy, the right one almost swollen. 

“I’m sorry” Tessa said, her voice cracking. “I just overslept I—I didn’t mean to get home so late.” She said, her eyes were watering. “I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.” 

“Tessa.” He said softly, his face looked pained, seeing Tessa like this broke him. “Are you—“

“Look can we just skate?” She said. A pleading look on her face. He could tell she wasn’t okay. “I just want to get as much done as we can.” 

Scott didn’t want to force her to talk. “Sure.” He said, waiting for her to finish lacing up her skates. “Did you stretch?”

“Yeah.” She said, rubbing her hand over her watering eyes.

He sighed. “Alright, I’ll see you out there.”

———

It was the worst practice of their careers. They were out of sync, falling constantly. Marina yelled at them every mistake they made. 

They were both irritated and exhausted. They practiced a lift and messed up the entrance multiple times. Marina had enough. 

“What the hell is this?” She yelled at the boards. “What is wrong with you two? why you are not co-operating? You look like baby calves who can barely walk not junior champions!” She yelled again. Scott and Tessa glided towards her at the boards. 

Scott glanced at Tessa. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Scott’s face softened, needing to know what was bothering her, why she wasn’t acting like herself. Scott cleared his throat, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I think we should take a break.” He said, glancing at Tessa, irritation in his voice, mainly towards Marina. 

Marina muttered something in Russian. Before glancing at them again. “15 minutes.” She said before walking out of the rink.

When she was out of eyeshot Tessa immediately turned to Scott, her voice cracking again. “Scott I’m so sorry—”

Scott stopped her from talking, grabbing her wrist and dragged her off the ice, out of the rink, towards the dressing rooms. “We need to talk.” He said, his jaw clenched. Once they were in the dressing room, Scott locked the door behind them. He turned to face Tessa, a bit irritated. “What the hell is going on Tess?”

“Nothing.” She said. Avoiding eye contact as she sat on the bench. 

“Why were you late?” He asked, coming closer to her. 

“I told you I slept in.”

“Why are your eyes puffy?”

“Because I got home late last night and barely slept.”

“Tess!” He said firmly, raising his voice. He crossed his arms.

“What?” Her voice started to waver.

He looked at her like she was crazy. “what do you mean what? I’m sorry I’m worried about my partner? You’re not okay! Your not your usual self!” He yelled. She looked hurt. “Tess, did.. did something happen to you last night? At the party?” He said as he lowered himself to meet her at eye level. She still wouldn’t look at him. 

“Nothing happened at the party.” She said, her voice cracking, and tears streamed down her cheeks. 

That’s when he saw the makeup run off with her tears, bruised skin near her right eye where it was swollen. He wiped her tears, transferring some of the makeup onto the pad of his thumb. “Then why is your eye swollen and bruised?” He said gently. That’s when she looked at him. And began sobbing into her hands. 

Scott couldn’t stand seeing her like this. He felt helpless. He sat next to her on the bench and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently. “T, you can tell me anything.”

“S—something happened.” She said, crying.

Scott tensed, his hand stopped running circles along her lower back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know if I can.”

He was worried now. “Tess... what happened? Is it seriou—?”

“I was raped.” She said, crying harder now into her hands. Full on sobbing. She was trembling against Scott’s stiff hand. 

“What!?” He yelled. “What.. who was it!? Are you alright!?”

“It was after you left, I was dancing with Kaitlyn and then I felt someone dance against me. I was so drunk, I danced with him until he led me upstairs to one of the bedrooms. I didn’t want to have sex, I didn’t want to do anything, but he pushed me onto the bed and forced... forced me.” She sobbed. “I tried to push him off, I yelled, I kicked, but he was stronger than me and told me to shut up. I kept yelling, I yelled for help, I yelled at him to stop and to get off of me. He didn’t listen. He hit me. I felt so helpless, Scott. Like I deserved it for not leaving the party with you.”

“You had every right to stay at the party, Tess.” He said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. His jaw clenched and eyes were piercing at her.

He was angry. Of course he was angry.

“I’m sorry” she whispered, wiping her tears. 

Scott looked at her, and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. “Listen to me.” He said gently yet firmly, his voice cracking a bit “You did nothing wrong. This isn’t your fault. You had every right to stay at that party and you had every right to say no. Do you know who it was?”

Her eyes were watering again. Trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Tess.” He said gently. 

“Yes, I know who it was.”

Scott tensed. “Who was it?”

“I can’t... I can’t say.” She said

“Why not?”

“It’s too much.”

“Tessa, please tell me—”

“Scott I can’t! It’s already painful enough. If I acknowledge that it was him then it just makes it more painful. More real.” She said. Sobs escaping her lips. 

Scott pulled her into a hug. Rubbing small circles on her lower back and kissing the top of her head. “I think we should call it a day.” He said against her hair. 

“Are you sure?” Tessa said, her body shaking against his. 

“You need some time off. Do you want me to come with you?”

“No I just feel like being alone right now.”

———

After Tessa left Scott was in the changing room getting all of his stuff put away to leave when he heard the door open and two male voices. 

“Did you end up scoring last night?.”

“Oh yeah! She was totally into it.”

The voices sounded like Fedor and Charlie.

He heard them opening their lockers and their bags shuffling. 

“Really? Who was the lucky chick?” Charlie said. 

“Tessa Virtue man!” Fedor said laughing before giving Charlie a high five. 

Scott tensed. His body becoming stiff as anger boiled through his body. He was seeing red. 

“No fucking way! Isn’t she a virgin?”

“Not anymore.” Fedor said laughing. 

That’s when Scott came up to him and smashed Fedor against the lockers, pushing him to the ground and throwing punches to his face, anger building inside him more and more as he threw punch after punch. 

Charlie tried to grab Scott, pushing him off Fedor as he stepped between the two men. “What the hell Scott!?” Charlie yelled. 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Yelled Scott, he was fuming. His body vibrating with anger, his jaw set and his fists clenched at his sides, ready to throw another punch at him. 

Fedor glanced at Scott for a moment, his nose and lip were bleeding. He spit onto the floor as he laughed. “What Scott?” He said, raising his eyebrows as he moved to stand up as he gave Scott a cocky smile. 

Scott was seething, he wanted to punch his ignorant ass into oblivion. 

Fedor laughed again. Coming closer to Scott. “What? You’re upset you weren’t her first? Huh—” 

“Don’t talk about her!” Scott yelled in Fedor’s face. 

“What? It’s not like she was any good. She got what she deserved anyways. I taught her a lesson—“

Scott thew another punch to his face, and then to his stomach. 

Fedor managed to throw a punch at scott, hitting near his left eye as he punched him again near his jaw. He slammed Scott onto the lockers and kneed him in the stomach. Scott threw another punch to his face. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?” Yelled Igor as he moved to separate the two men. Charlie grabbing a hold of Fedor while Igor grabs Scott, separating them. 

Scott and Fedor were panting. Both bleeding as they hunched over from their bruised ribs. 

Igor gestured to both men. “My office! Now!” He yelled. 

———

Tessa had been crying ever since she got home. Her body collapsed onto the coach as she burst into tears for a couple of hours, sobbing into her hands. 

It was now around 8:00PM, Tessa was exhausted. She had stopped crying an hour ago, her body slumped onto the coach as she tried to regulate her breathing. 

She heard a knock on her door. 

She didn’t want to answer it. She wanted to be alone, she was so tired and her thoughts were driving her insane. 

Someone knocked on her door again, louder this time. The noise causing Tessa to jump. She walked over to her door, opening it slightly. 

She felt a wave of calmness come over her when she sees Scott on the other side. “Scott?” She said softly. She sees his face is bruised. “What happened to your face?” She said, opening the door wider to let him in. Closing the door behind him. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said, coming closer to her as he enveloped her into a tight hug, flinching a bit from his bruised ribs. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathing in the soft scent of strawberries and vanilla. He could feel her body relax against his as she took a shaky breath. “How are you doing? Are you okay?” 

“No.” She said, she could feel tears prick her eyes again. Her breath shortening as she tried not to cry. 

“It’s okay Tess.” He said hugging her tighter, placing his hand at the nape of her neck. “I’m here for you. I’m so sorry.” 

Tessa let herself go in his arms, sobbing into his neck as the grip on his jacket tightens in her hands. Her body shaking violently against his as she continued to sob. Letting tears stain his shirt. 

She didn’t deserve any of this. No one deserved to go through this amount of pain and suffering.

Scott only held her tighter, whispering comforting words into her hair as he rubbed her back gently. Coaxing her to just let it out, being the anchor she needed in her moment of need. 

——

Tessa had fallen asleep in his arms, her head resting against his chest. They were lying in her bed, and Scott was still holding Tessa against him as she slept soundly. Her face flushed pink from crying so much. 

Scott went to check his phone that he placed on her nightstand. The time was nearing 10:00PM. he cursed silently under his breath. Careful not to wake Tessa. 

She stirred against him, muttering something as she adjusted her position against him. 

“What was that Tess?” Scott said softly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“Who hit you?” She mumbled. Lifting her body off of his as she looked at his face and placed a delicate touch on the bruise near his jaw. 

Scott flinched, grabbing her hand gently to stop her from touching him further. “I—it’s nothing. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Why?” 

He sighed, interlocking their hands and squeezing gently. “It’s not important.” He said. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No!” She said quickly, panic coming over her as she felt her breath quicken, tightening the hold on their hands. She closed her eyes, breathing deep to try to regulate her breathing. She opened her eyes and looked at Scott. His expression was so soft, his hazel eyes glistened in the dim light of her nightstand lamp. “I’m sorry. Can you stay, please?” She said, her voice shaky and raspy.

Scott placed a soft kiss against her cheek. “Always.” He said, moving to get off the bed so she could go under her covers and he could take off his jacket. He slid under the covers after her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a soft kiss against her temple. 

“I love you, Scott.” she said softly. 

“I love you too, Tessa.” 

They both slept soundly the rest of the night. 

———

A week had passed since that night. Tessa had gotten some time off thanks to Marina who told her it was a family emergency. She spent a couple of days resting in her home in London, surrounded by her family members, who she didn’t tell the exact reason why she was there. 

Now she was back in Canton. Walking into the rink early that morning. She headed to the ice after changing when she noticed Scott sitting on one of the benches. “Hey.” She said softly, smiling at him as she sat next to him to put on her skates.

Scott looked at her with so much love in his eyes. A soft smile gracing his lips. “Hey, Tessa. I’m so happy you’re back!” He said, kissing her temple. 

“Thank you. I definitely needed a couple of days off.” She said, putting on her skates and lacing them up. “I had some time to reflect, and I don’t think I’m going to tell Marina about what happened” she said as she finished lacing her skates, her voice surprisingly even. “I kind of just want to forget about it and move on.”

Scott placed a hand on top of hers, looking into her eyes. “Are you sure? I mean what happened to you shouldn’t go under missed. It’s fucking serious.” 

Tessa squeezed his hand. “I know Scott, but I’ve come to terms with it. I don’t want it to define me. And I don’t want to cause more drama than there already is at this rink.” 

Scott sighed. “Okay. It’s on your terms. But just know, when you do decide to tell them I’ll be right by your side. Okay?” 

“Okay.” She said, taking a deep breath. “Thank you so much, for everything. I love you so much, Scott.” She said, placing a soft kiss against his lips. 

“I love you too.” Scott said, kissing her in return. 

———

Another week had passed. Scott’s bruises were finally fading a bit, although they were still prominent. He was sitting in the cafeteria at the rink waiting for Tessa so they could have lunch together. 

“So, you want to tell me about a little fight you had with Fedor?” Tessa asked, an annoyed look on her face as she sat down next to him. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he said, unscrewing the lid of his water bottle and taking large sips. 

“Bullshit!” Tessa said firmly as she grabbed the water bottle from Scott’s mouth. 

Scott entered a coughing fit, wiping the water that drizzled on his face with his hand. “Tessa what the hell?” 

“Tell me what happened with you and Fedor. Don’t lie to me!” 

“Where did you even hear that?” He said, clearing his throat. 

“The girls in the changing room were talking about it. Made sense with all your bruises.” She said softly. 

“Well he deserved it. Okay? I’m not going to apologize for it. He fucking deserved it after what he did to you.” Scott said, his jaw tense as he talked about Fedor, it just made him so angry talking about that prick and what he did to Tessa. He looked back at her, she had tears in her eyes. 

“Thank you.” Was all she said. Moving closer to him as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said, hugging her back. “I could’ve killed him you know. I was going to.” 

“I wouldn’t blame you.” She said, removing herself from the hug as she looked into his eyes. “What ended up happening? They said Igor found you guys and you went to his office?” 

“We got off with a warning. I didn’t say anything, about what happened if that’s what your referring to.” He said, playing with the lid of the bottle cap as he bounced it on the table. “I was going to though.”

Tessa sighed. “Well, thank you for not saying anything. And for beating him up.”

“Don’t worry about. You always know I got your back, T. Always.” He smiled as he punched her shoulder softly in a playful manner. 

Tessa smiled back at him. Her eyes watering. “I do. Thank you.”

 

**—————**

 

**August, 2006  
Canton, Michigan, U.S.A**

  


Scott and Tessa both decided to put their relationship, if they can call it that, on hold so they could focus more on their new programs this season. 

Marina had been putting a lot of stress on Tessa about her weight, weighing her every day since they started training, thinking she isn’t light enough for Scott to carry in their lifts which is ridiculous. 

“Don’t listen to her.” Scott said after one of their checkups. “I think you’re beautiful just the way you are.” 

“Suck it Scott.” She said, annoyed. “She’s right, I do need to lose some weight.” 

“Tessa she’s being ridiculous! You don’t need to lose weight!” 

Tessa didn’t answer him. She looked irritated. She only sighed as she excited out of the room. 

 

**—————**

 

**September, 2006  
Canton, Michigan, U.S.A**

  


“Good.” Marina said, looking at the scale. “You’ve lost 15lbs. Good girl.”

Tessa felt lightheaded when she got off the scale. She hasn’t been eating a lot, thinking that was part of the reason for her weight gain. 

She’s been eating minuscule meals, and throwing them up when she was done. It made her feel awful but if it’s what was going to make her lose weight quick then she would do it. 

She was practicing with Scott on the ice when it happened. They were practicing their step sequence when Tessa became extremely lighthgeaded, feeling dizzy as she collapsed onto the ice. 

Scott immediately had his hands on her, “Tessa!?” He yelled, shaking her slightly to try to wake her up. “Hey, hey, Tess, c’mon, wake up please!” 

She didn’t wake up.

Scott lifted her up and carried her to the boards, calling Marina. 

———

The nurse told Tessa she was suffering from severe hunger and dehydration. Which caused her to faint. 

Scott brought Tessa home, he stopped by a fast food place to grab some food for Tessa to eat to help her get her energy back. 

“Tessa, please.” He whispered, a pleading look on his face.

Anger and annoyance filled Tessa. “I told you Scott! I’m not hungry!” She yelled, standing up too fast, she felt lightheaded. 

Scott sighed, coming closer to Tessa. “This is more than just about the weight thing isn’t it?” He said. 

She rolled her eyes. “What do you mean—” 

“Are you upset we broke up?”

Tessa tensed, her hands stiff on her sides. “I—l don’t want to talk about us. Can you please just go?” 

Scott crosses his arms. “I’m not leaving until you eat.” 

Tessa groaned. “Fine.” She said, grabbing a burger and taking a couple of bites. “Now leave.”

Scott’s jaw tensed, his eyes filled with annoyance as he let out a deep breath. “Okay, fine. You want me to leave? I’ll leave.” He said, heading to the door. “But just know, you don’t deserve to do this to yourself. You shouldn’t listen to Marina and you shouldn’t be putting your body through this much pain. You’re beautiful Tess. Just the way you are.”

Tessa didn’t know what to say. She didn’t look at him as she continued to eat. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Scott gave her an apologetic look, before sighing and leaving. Closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your comments below I would love to read them!


	3. 2007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments on both chapters! They’ve been very encouraging! Hope you like this chapter! Again please excuse my bad writing!

**June, 2007  
Canton, Michigan, U.S.A**

  


A couple of months ago, Scott got a new girlfriend named Jessica. They had been dating for a couple of months now. 

Tessa noticed Scott had been acting weird during practice. He seemed unfocused and distracted, messing up the steps multiple times and cursing himself when he’s had enough. 

“I’m going to get some air!” He huffed. Clearly frustrated with himself. He put on his guards and walked fast out of the rink as Tessa stood behind on the ice. Gliding to the boards towards Marina. 

“What is his problem?” Marina said, annoyed at Scott. 

Tessa just shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Marina muttered something in Russian before walking away, turning around after a few steps to face Tessa. “Listen if he doesn’t come back in 5 minutes go look for him. I’ll be in my office.” She said as she continued to walk out into the lobby. 

Tessa sighed, she felt bad for Scott she wondered if there was something going on with him. Was it Jessica? Was it herself? Did she do something to make him upset? If she did she wondered what it was. Maybe it was this morning? Or something last night? He didn’t answer her text when she asked if he wanted to come over to binge watch something. Maybe he got annoyed of her? She didn’t know. 

Tessa tried to forget her snowballing thoughts. Before she got too much. She had a tendency to overthink things, especially if Scott was mad. She put on her skate guards and walked out of the rink to find Scott. She doesn’t find him in the dressing room, the cafeteria, or in the lobby. 

She found him outside the rink sitting on a bench, slumped over with his head in his hands. She felt bad for him. 

“Hey!” She yelled. She ran over to the bench and sat next to him. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine.” He muttered. 

Tessa rolled her eyes. Playfully pushing him, feeling the hard, taunt muscles of his bicep against her hand. She tensed a bit. She never felt him like that before, He felt... good... Tessa shook her head slightly, snapping out her thoughts. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. She turned her body to face him, bringing her leg up and laying it on the bench and placed her hands along it. “C’mon Scott! I know there’s something bothering you!”

Scott sat up straight, crossing his arms on his chest. He avoided her piercing green eyes he knows he’ll get lost in if he looked at her. “I said I’m fine.” He said tightly. 

_God he’s so stubborn_ thought Tessa. She rolled her eyes again. “Seriously Scott?” 

“What?”

“Quit being so stubborn! I know you’re upset why can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?”

“Because I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Scott—“

“Tessa! Just leave it alright!?” He yelled. Turning to face her. 

Tessa was taken aback, he never yelled at her like that. He looked so angry. “Fine. I’m sorry.”

“Fuck.” He said. Head in his hands as he breathed deeply before facing her again. “Tess, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell like that.” 

Tessa pursed her lips. “Don’t worry about it.” She said. 

“No. Don’t. I shouldn’t have yelled like that. We don’t yell.”

“No, your right.” She said. “But you’re upset, and sometimes when you’re upset you need to yell. So don’t worry about it.”

Scott sighed heavily. 

“Look, why don’t we have a movie night tonight? Come over to my place? Take your mind of today?”

“No I’d rather not.”

“Why?”

“I kind of just want to be alone.”

Tessa considered his words, debating whether she should change his mind. Maybe he just needs to be alone. Maybe he’ll open up to her once he’s had some space.

“Why don’t you go home?” said Tessa, placing her hand on Scott’s shoulder and rubbing gently. “I’ll tell marina your not feeling well. Go home and rest.”

“Thanks, T. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She said. “We all have our off days.”

———

Later than night Scott heard a knock on his apartment door. He groaned as he got off the couch. Who the hell was at his door at this hour? He opened the door to find Tessa on the other side. 

“Tess?” He said perplexed. “What are you doing here?” He noticed she had two grocery bags in her hands. 

“Well, you wouldn’t come over to my place for movie night. So I decided to bring movie night to you!” She said. A smile on her face. “Can I come in?”

Scott hesitated for a moment. Before sighing softly. “Uh, sure.” He said, Opening the door wider for her to enter as she stepped inside. Closing it behind her. 

“So.” She started, placing the bags on his table as she looked for something in the bags. She turned to him holding three DVDs in her hand. “Will it be Bloodsport, Moulin Rouge, or How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days?” 

Scott laughed, walking closer towards her. “Really Tess?” He said, coming so close their faces were nearly inches apart. “How to lose a guy in ten days?”

Tessa laughed, “C’mon Scott! I know how much you love rom coms!”

“Yeah sure.” Scott said jokingly, laughing a bit. he brought a hand up to his face, covering the smile he had at how adorable Tessa looked. Only Tessa knew how to cheer him up. 

“Don’t lie to me!” She giggled. “Besides who doesn’t love a little Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey?”

Scott only looked at her. Her smile wide, her eyes were bright and beautiful. He couldn’t stop looking at her. He felt something come over himself, as if he was drawn to Tessa. He moved to grab her hand gently, looking into her eyes. 

Tessa only looks deeper into his eyes, taking a slight breath as he came closer. She could feel his breath against her lips. electricity running through their bodies, as if they’re the only two people in the world. 

The moment seems to last forever before Scott speaks. “How about Moulin Rouge?” He said softly. 

Tessa takes a breath, snapping herself out of the intense moment they just shared. “Uh, yeah—let me just put the snacks out.” She said, laughing a bit, clearing her throat and moved to busy herself with the grocery bags in front of her. She felt her cheeks redden. 

Scott felt his pants tighten, silently cursing himself at the state he was in. “Um, I’ll—I’ll be right back.” He said, trying to sound nonchalant 

“Oh, okay.” Said Tessa, still unloading the bags onto his kitchen counter. God she looked so cute. he turned and made his way to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him and standing in front of the vanity, his hands grasping the sides of the sink as he took a deep breath. 

“Pull yourself together Scott.” He told himself. Turning the water on and rubbing water onto his face. “She’s your fucking skating partner. Besides she doesn’t like you that way.” He tried telling himself, he kind of hoped it wouldn’t be true but he would say anything at this point to calm himself down. He thought of different things to try to calm his erection, when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Scott?” Tessa said softly. “Are you okay? I have the snacks out when your ready.”

“Uh—y—yeah, just give me a second T!” He said loudly. 

There was a pause for a moment before Tessa spoke.

“Uh, alright.” Another moment passed before she spoke again. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Y—yeah” he said. “Just go I’ll be there in a minute!”

A minute or two passed before Scott finally came out of the bathroom after calming himself down. Taking a deep breath as he made his way into the living room to find Tessa lying on the couch eating from a bowl of chips that was laying near her chest. 

“Took you long enough.” giggled Tessa. “I was going to start it without you.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Joked Scott as he moved closer. “Move over T, quit hogging my couch!”

Tessa only laughed as she sat upright and moved a bit so scott could sit on the two seated loveseat. She passed him the bowl of chips as she reached for the remote and started the movie. Moving herself closer to place her head on his shoulder as she grabbed chips from the bowl in his lap. 

Scott wished they could stay like this forever. 

———

Once the movie was done, Tessa was still leaning her head on Scott’s shoulder. She yawned and stretched out her sore muscles from practice earlier that day. 

Scott looked at her with adoration in his eyes. Why did she have to do everything in such a cute way?

“Thanks for the movie, T.” He said, placing a playful pat on her thigh. “It made me feel better.”

“Yeah? I’m glad.” She said smiling. She turned her body so she was facing him, bringing her legs up to rest on the couch. “So, are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” 

Scott sighed. Be squeezed l his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning slightly. “Why do you want to know anyways?”

Tessa looked at him as if he was stupid. “Because you’re my partner? And I care about you? A lot! I deserve to know what’s bugging you!” 

Scott didn’t know why he didn’t tell Tessa why he was upset. It’s not like it was anything that bad. He sighed and faced her, her sharp green eyes staring right into his. 

He took in a sharp breath, taking a moment to just look at Tessa. _She is so beautiful_ he thought. His eyes roaming her face, from her eyes, to her gentle smile, to her neck. He tried to calm the beating of his heart in his ears as he felt his arousal grow once more. “Jessica broke up with me last night.”

They were both quiet. Tessa didn’t know what to say. On the one hand she was happy, she never really liked Jessica that much. But she felt bad for Scott, Jessica was his first girlfriend. No wonder he was all upset earlier today. 

“I’m so sorry, Scott.” She said, apologetically. Placing her hand on his thigh gently. 

Scott only laughed softly, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “What are you sorry for?” He said, a slight smile gracing his lips. 

Tessa was confused. “What do you mean? Your girlfriend broke up with you!” 

“Yeah, she did. I mean, she did break my heart but I’m kind of glad she’s gone, you know?”

“Why? I thought you loved her?”

“Love is a strong word, T.” He said, moving his arm so it rested on top of the couch, his hand near the nape of her neck. “I love you.” He said, his eyes looking straight into Tessa’s. “I didn’t love Jessica. She was more of a distraction than anything else, now that I think about it.” 

Scott’s intense gaze was making Tessa feel flushed, as he basically proclaimed that he loved her. She felt warmth in her lower belly, and in her core. She only felt herself become hot all over, her chest tightening as they gazed into each other eyes, not daring to look away. His gaze only became more intense, his jaw set as he placed his hand on her neck, moving closer to her. She wondered if he felt the same way. 

Scott closed the gap between them as he moved his hands behind her head and brought her face up to kiss him. 

Tessa could only respond, her chest becoming tighter as her feelings of arousal grew stronger, her body becoming hot as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Scott moved to place Tessa on his lap as he kissed her deeper, their lips coaxing each other, moving in sync as they swallowed each other whole. 

Scott moved his hands lower on her back, rubbing gently as he kissed Tessa deeper, bringing her bottom lip between his teeth and biting hard. 

Tessa moaned loudly, gasping as she brought her hands into his hair and pulled hard, causing Scott to groan, his hard, hot breath against her lips as he pressed them against her once more. He couldn’t get enough of her.

Scott moved to place Tessa on her back along the couch cushions as he moved onto of her, hovering slightly as he continued devouring her mouth, kissing her like it was his last day on earth. He wanted more, he needed more. He felt his boxers tighten against his dick, his chest tightening at what was happening, he shouldn’t be doing this, they shouldn’t be doing this.

Scott froze for a moment, pulling himself a bit from Tessa, their breaths coming hard as they panted from their make out session. 

Tessa looked at him confused, he couldn’t meet her eyes as she ran her hands through his hair. “What’s wrong? Why’d you stop?” She said between breaths.

Scott looked at her then, and god she looked so fucking sexy. Her eyes blown wide, bright and full of lust, her hair mused from the friction of the couch underneath her, her lips red and swollen, her cheeks flushed pink. Scott’s chest only tightened more at the sight of her disheveled like this underneath him, causing his dick to become even harder as his breath quickened even more.

Scott removed himself from on top of Tessa, sitting up as he ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm his breathing and his erection.

Scott turns his face towards Tessa as she sits up, bringing her knees to her chest as she hugs her legs. She looks upset. 

“Tess, I’m sorry—“

“No, it’s fine.” She said. He could see her eyes watering. 

Scott rubbed his eyes and groaned. 

Tessa moved off the couch, heading towards the door. “I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  


**—————**

  


**August, 2007  
Canton, Michigan, U.S.A**

  


Ever since Scott stopped seeing Jessica he’s been getting hard ons during practice. He hoped no one had noticed, but it happened so often he couldn’t help it. 

Scott and Tessa were driving around after finishing practice earlier that day. He stoped by a convenience store to grab some snacks. They stop driving near a cliff side view, sharing the snack he bought between them. 

“Can I ask you something?” Tessa said. 

“Anything.” He said, taking a sip of the orange juice he bought for them to share. 

“Why were you hard during practice?”

Scott choked, taken aback as he starts coughing hard. 

Tessa moved a bit closer as she rubbed his back and laughs gently, handing him the water bottle that was in the cup holder. “You alright Scott?”

Scott cleared his throat as he takes the bottle from her hand. He coughed again and cleared his throat as he grabbed the water bottle from her hand. “Y-yeah yeah.” He said, clearing his throat once more before taking a couple of sips of water. “Uh—when did you notice?”

“All the times since you broke up with Jessica.” 

“Fuck!” He yelled, squeezing his eyes. 

“It’s okay!” Said Tessa, coming closer to him. “I understand why, I mean you haven’t been with anyone since Jessica.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I want to blow you.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry? No not happening—” 

“Why not?”

“Because we’re not together anymore!”

Tessa rolled her eyes. “And? We weren’t technically together when we did other things why can’t I do this?”

Scott groaned. “Tessa, please—“ 

“I want to make you feel good.” Tessa said, placing a hand on his thigh and giving it a light squeeze. 

This causes Scott to flinch, his breath starting to hitch as he looked at her. The look on her face screamed want and desire. 

“Tess— y—you don’t have to.” Scott said, struggling to get out the words as his heart thundered in his ears and he felt his blood boil as his arousal grew and seeped into his bones. 

Tessa only looked deeper into his eyes, moving her hand to palm him through his jeans, causing Scott to gasp slightly and roll his eyes back as Tessa lightly cupped and squeezed gently at his length through the rough fabric of his jeans. 

“Fuck!” He sharply mutters, his breath coming hard. 

Tessa only smiled, leaning into him. “I want to.” She says softly, yet firm. 

Jesus Christ she’s going to kill him. 

Tessa moved closer. Their thighs pressed against one another as she moved to work the button of his pants open, then worked to open the zipper. 

Scott’s felt himself become warm with lust, the thundering of his heart only growing stronger in his ears.

He felt his dick twitch as Tessa slid her hand slowly under his boxers. She placed her hand around his hardened dick, adding pressure as she tightened her hand at the base, causing Scott to groan, low in his throat. The noise going straight to Tessa’s core as she pumped him up and down his length slowly, stopping at the tip to swirl along his slit, feeling his precum along the pad of her thumb. 

Scott’s breath was coming hard, as he moaned softly, the heat and arousal rushing to his head making him lightheaded, his body vibrating with pleasure and want. 

Tessa leaned her head in closer towards him. Placing a soft kiss along his jaw, working her way down his neck. 

He could feel her breathing hard as well, hot against his neck as she started biting softly along his pulse. He placed his hand on the base of her neck, keeping her in place as she kissed and bit his neck as her hand continued to pump along his dick, changing the pressure slightly so he doesn’t lose it on just her hand.

Scott turns his head to face her, their noses grazing slightly. She could feel his hot breath against her lips. 

He leaned a bit to capture her lips onto his and kiss her roughly as she slows down her hand on his dick, taking him in as he kisses her with force. Their mouths exploring each other, swallowing their moans. 

How Scott doesn’t cum in that moment he doesn’t know. 

He brings both hands to her head, locking her in place as he kissed her deeper, all teeth and tongue and want as Tessa removed her hand from his dick. 

Tessa breaks the kiss. Both panting, lips red and swollen. Her eyes were wicked, a dark shade of green filled with lust. 

She licked her lips before moving away from him just a bit, bringing her knees up on the bench as she leaned her head towards his hardened upright dick. 

She placed her hand at the base, removing his hardened length from his underwear and licked a long stripe up the side starting from where her hand was placed all the way to the tip. Adding pressure as she did it two more times. 

Scott moaned slightly, his eyes squeezed tight, his jaw set from clenching. “Fuck you’re so beautiful.” He said between moans. 

Tessa licked one more long, slow stripe, removing her hand so she starts at the base of his dick. 

When she reaches the top, she enveloped his dick into her mouth, sucking the tip gently before slowly moving her head down, bringing his dick father into her mouth as she added pressure around her lips. Her hand meeting in time with her mouth.

Scott moaned loudly as Tessa bobbed her head deeper, her hand meeting her faster. 

“Holy fuck Tessa!” Scott said between clenched teeth as he gasped. 

He placed a hand in her hair, near the nape of her neck as she removed her hand from his dick to move her head deeper along his length. 

She could feel his dick against her throat as she bobbed, hollowing her cheeks she moved up and down. 

Scott screamed in pleasure, pulling slightly at Tessa’s hair, causing her to groan slightly as his hips flinched, thrusting his dick into her mouth as he moved his head back, placing his forearm against his eyes as he continued to moan.

He could feel his orgasam build, the waves of pleasure coming in slowly. 

“T-Tess, I’m going to cum.” He said between gasps. 

Tessa only continued to bob her head up and down his dick, pursing her lips tighter around his hard length, creating suction as she moved deeper and faster. 

“Jesus fuck!” Scott moaned loudly as his orgasam came over him in waves, thrusting his dick in her throat as he cums long stripes in her mouth.

Tessa continued to move her head along his dick until it softens, swallowing his cum and licking him clean. She lifted her head from his dick, sitting up and bringing her legs down on the seat. She met his eyes. Her lips were red and swollen. The lower half of her face covered in his cum and her saliva. She ran her hand on her chin and mouth, licking her lips and fingers clean. She looked like an absolute delight. “So?” She said, giving him a soft smile. 

Scott breathed out deeply, “Jesus Christ Tessa.” He said, running his hand through his hair as he grabbed some napkins in the cup holder to clean himself, handing some napkins to Tessa.

Tessa laughed, raspy yet sexy as she cleaned her mouth. “Well I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Scott leaned towards her to capture her lips into a soft, yet hungry kiss, he could taste himself on her tongue as kissed her deeper. 

Tessa broke the kiss quickly. “I think we should get home, yeah?” 

Scott gives her a quick peck on her lips before Tessa moved back to her seat. “Yeah.” 

  


**—————**

  


**November, 2007  
Canton, Michigan, U.S.A**

  


It was a long and brutal practice day for Tessa and Scott. They were only starting to figure out what changes they needed to make for Canadian Championships in January. It was around 9:30pm. Everyone had left by now. Scott and Tessa stayed after hours with Marina to work out some of the kinks in their lifts.

Marina had left ten minutes ago. Scott found Tessa in one of the dressing rooms, unlacing her skates. He walked up to her. “Hey T-bone!” He said playfully, a lopsided smile across his lips. 

“Hey.” Said Tessa, as she took her skates off and put her runners on. “Great practice today!”

“Yeah, January is just around the corner! So we still have some time to smooth things out.” He said, a mischievous look in his eye. 

Tessa laughed a bit. Feeling herself become flushed from his lingering gaze. She cleared her throat. “What are you thinking?” 

Scott walked two steps before grabbing Tessa’s face and placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

“I want this.” He said, kissing her again as Tessa responds, putting her arms around her neck as Scott wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her from her seated position. He tightened his grip as he deepened the kiss, coaxing his tongue against her lips. 

She opened her mouth wider, a moan escaping her lips as he explored her mouth with his tongue, running her hands through his hair as he placed his hand on her breast. He could feel her hardened nipple through the thin fabric of her tank top. 

Scott moved his mouth, giving her soft wet kisses along the corner of her mouth, moving down to her jaw, squeezing his hand along the curve of her waist as other hand played with her nipple through the fabric.

Tessa moaned, bucking her hips against his, and pulled his hair slightly. 

Scott groaned against her neck, Tessa felt the vibration against her body, making her core clench. 

Scott placed his lips against her ear, breathing hard. 

“I want to touch you.” He whispered, squeezing her breast. 

Tessa panted, nodding quickly as Scott moved his lips, peppering soft kisses down her neck, across shoulder, moving the strap of her tank top down her shoulder as he makes his way to her collarbone, grazing his teeth against her as he bites gently. 

Tessa moaned. Grabbing Scott’s bicep and digging her nails into the soft fabric of his sleeve, feeling hard muscles underneath. 

Scott moved the other strap of her tank top off her shoulder, pushing the top down her body slowly, revealing her small perky breasts and her stomach. Scott moved to kiss down her sternum, sliding to the left breast and taking a plump pink nipple into his mouth. Gliding his tongue against it, adding pressure as he sucked lightly. He moved his hands against her waist squeezing gently at her hips. 

Tessa moaned loudly, her head moving back as she places her hands in his hair. Gasping slightly as the feeling of pleasure going straight to her core. Scott moved to the other breast, sucking her nipple into her mouth and biting against it. Causing Tessa to jump and moan loudly “shit Scott!” She yelled. 

He guided Tessa to sit down on one of the benches, leaning down and pressing a delicate kiss to her collarbone. He lets go and looks up at her face. He feels his boxers tighten, the look on her face screamed lust. He makes his way down her sternum, placing soft kisses along the way. 

He moved onto his knees. Looking up at Tessa as he stops at her ribcage. He placed his hand along the waistband of her leggings, pulling at them slightly. He looked up at her to make sure she’s okay with this. Her face says it all. 

“I want you to touch me.” She said, her voice cracking a bit from her dry throat. It sounded unbelievably sexy. 

He hooked his fingers in her waist band and pulls her leggings down slowly, taking her all in one bit at a time. He pulls them all the way down, he placed his hands along her legs, grazing them slightly, admiring her body, his eyes on her thin lacy thong. He almost cums at the sight. “Jesus Christ Tessa.” He said. 

Her core squeezed at his voice. Leaking just a bit. 

Scott presses his hand against her core, adding pressure as he moved his fingers up and down the silk of her underwear. 

Tessa moaned, breathing deeply as she bit her lip. 

Scott removed her underwear in a quick fashion, almost ripping the delicate piece of silk. He placed his hands on either thigh, and pushed her open further as he leaned his head down to her core. Breathing in slightly. “God you look so beautiful.” He said, as he licks a long, slow, hard, stripe from the base of her cunt all the way up her clit. 

Tessa moaned loudly and tensed as he does it two more times, moving his head on either side of her walls. Her hips flinching upwards. 

Scott places a firm, flat hand along her lower belly, pressing her down as he continued to lick her core. He moved upwards to lap at her clit, his tongue moving in circles as he feels Tessa move underneath him, pushing her hips farther to meet his mouth. 

“Oh god! Scott!” She yelled, placing a hand in his hair and tugging hard as she moaned loudly. 

Scott continued to lap at her clit, bringing his hand to tease two fingers along the entrance of her slit, feeling her slick, soaked core as he slid two fingers inside her. 

Tessa moaned loudly. “Fuck!” She screamed, breathing heavy. 

Scott felt his fingers stretch her walls open, slick against his fingers, making the movement easy as he thrust in time with his mouth on her clit. 

Tessa moaned, gasping for air as she felt waves of pleasure. 

Scott removed himself from her cunt, earning him a frustrated noise from Tessa. He laughed a bit, before re-adjusting himself and placing his tongue against her entrance. 

She wants to remember the feeling of Scott’s tongue sinking into her, her cunt hot and wet as it squeezed around his tongue, Scott thrusting as he sucked with his mouth, earning him a loud gasping moan from Tessa as he rubs hard circles along her clit. 

He stopped himself for a moment, his hot, hard, breath against her throbbing cunt. He adjusts himself again, his hands on her hips tightening enough to leave a bruise as he dragged his hard, rough, tongue along the base of her cunt all way to her clit, bringing it into his mouth and sucking hard and biting gently. 

“Scott!”Tessa moaned loudly, her voice reaching a high pitch as she rolled her hips in time with his mouth. He placed his tongue back into her cunt as he trusted and circled her clit with his hand. God she was so close, her ragged breath coming hard as she pulled on Scott’s hair, causing him to groan along her, making Tessa even wetter. 

She felt her body spasm with pleasure as her orgasam took over her body, crashing into waves of delight as her hips thrust upward to meet his mouth harder as she moaned and gasped loudly.

Scott continued to thrust with his tongue, removing himself to lick up her cunt and lap at her clit. Repeating the motion until she’s had enough. 

Tessa kicks him away, gasping loudly, her legs still wide open. “Stop! Jesus Scott!”

Scott only stared at her state, her cunt leaking cum, her core red and swollen from his mouth. “You enjoyed it, eh?” 

“You nearly killed me.” She said shyly as she brought her legs together and adjusted her position, sitting up as she grabbed tissues from her bag, handing Scott a bottle of water and some napkins. “Thanks.” She said softly. 

Scott winked at her, a playful smile on his lips. “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback and suggestions in the comments! Thank you so much for giving this a chance!


	4. 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your kind feedback, comments, and kudos! They made my day! Hope you enjoy this!

 

**World Championships  
** **March 2008  
Gothenburg, Sweden**

  


Tessa and Scott stood on the podium at 2nd place. They were happy with their performance and their results. They worked so hard for this moment, maybe too hard.

Tessa stood next to Scott on the podium, his hand on her waist as they looked at the camera to get their photos taken. Her legs were hurting enormously. She felt an uncomfortable cramping, burning sensation in her shins and calves that made her want to cut her legs off. 

She tried not to show her discomfort as they walked off the podium and skated to the boards. 

Scott grazed his hand lightly across her back as he waited for her to put her guards on. Once she put them on and moved out of the way he noticed her wince, lifting one of her feet. 

He looked at her with concern, wondering if she was alright. 

“Hey Tess?” He said softly, trying to get her attention but she’s already making her way to the dressing room. Leaving him alone at the boards with Marina.

———

Scott waited for her outside the dressing room after getting changed himself. He wondered if she was okay, it’s been a while since she went in and she should’ve been done by now. 

He contemplated going in to see if she’s okay, when Tessa opened the door and walked out, dressed in active gear, hair down, and her head facing the ground. 

“Hey, T” he said softly, making his way towards her, calm yet protective. He placed a hand on her lower back and rubbed gently. “You alright?” 

Tessa doesn’t look at him, but Scott noticed she looked pale, he became worried, moving his hand to hold her forearm as he tried to get her attention. 

“Tess? Tessa? What’s wrong are you okay? Do you need to sit down?” He said, his voice cracking a bit. He was scared. He wanted to make sure she was okay. 

He noticed the look on her face change, she suddenly becomes dizzy, holding a hand out to place on the wall next to her as the pain became unbearable. 

Scott had his hands on her waist before she could drop, balancing her. 

“Woah! Tessa! Hey, are you alright? Do you want to go the nurse?” 

Tessa shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, unable to get out any words to describe the amount of pain she was feeling. 

Tessa felt ill, the pain making it unbearable to stand let alone walk, it overcame her, devoured her body. 

She tried to run to the nearest bathroom she could find, which lucky for her was right next to the dressing room. 

Tessa barely ran into the stall, immediately on her knees as she threw up in the toilet. The pain making her sight hazy and unfocused as the pain took over her body, coming in waves as her body’s only response was by throwing up. 

She heard steps come into the stall, and felt a hand caressing her neck as they held her hair away from her face, and a light, warm graze on her back. 

“Shh, Tess.” She heard Scott whisper softly into her ear, comforting her. “I’m here. It’s okay.” 

She threw up again. Scott’s hand on her back rubbing light circles as she continued to empty her stomach. 

She cried though it, tears streamed down her face as her body betrayed her. Sobbed in between each time she threw up and heaved when nothing would come out. Her body shaking uncontrollably under Scott’s hand on her back, his hand stiff yet soft, the anchor she needed to get through this. 

She threw up for a total of 5 times in the span of 10 minutes. When she felt like her body was done, like it could no longer fight, she leaned back, sobbing as she cleaned her face with toilet paper, flushing the contents down. 

She immediately finds Scott’s arms around her as he brought her into a hug as she leaned her head against his collar bone, tears streaming onto his shirt as sobs escaped her lips, her body shaking and humming with pain. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. You’ll be okay, I promise.” Scott whispered multiple times as he kissed the top of her head, rubbing his hand along her bicep and squeezing his arms around her tightly to try to coax the shaking coming from her body.

———

They managed to make it to the hotel later that night. 

Tessa held onto Scott, an arm wrapped around his waist as he helped her into her room. 

He walked her over to the bed after placing their luggage next to the door, guiding her to sit gently as she rubbed at her calves. 

Scott felt so guilty, she looked like a mess. Her hair frazzled, her face was puffy, her eyes were swollen and red, she was still shaking. He moved to sit next to her and grab her hand, squeezing gently letting her know that he was here for her. 

“What’s going on Tess?” He said softly. 

Tessa shook her head, she didn’t look at him, her eyes trained on the hotel carpet as she tried not to let sobs escape her lips or let tears stream down her face. She knew if she started talking she would end up crying, again. 

Scott’s other hand came up to the nape of her neck and rubbed gently at the sore muscles. Tessa closed her eyes and whimpered softly, taking in a shaky deep breath as she squeezed his hand back. A small gesture thanking him for being here. 

Scott placed a small kiss along her temple, leaning his forehead against the side of her head, taking in her scent.

“T, please tell me what’s wrong.” Scott said, his voice wavering, like he was about to cry. “I hate seeing you like this, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He took in a shaky breath. “I’m really worried about you.”

It was then that Tessa let the tears she tried holding back flow, she turned to Scott, his eyes were watering. It made her feel so guilty, she hated seeing Scott cry. 

“M-my legs...” Tessa started. Gasping for air as she let sobs escape her lips. “I’ve been dealing with...” she tried continuing. Stopping after every few words to let out a sob or to take a deep breath. 

Scott squeezed her hand gently again. “It’s okay Tessa.” He said, his eyes glistening with tears as his voice cracked. “Take your time. Okay?” 

Tessa nodded as more tears fell from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, slowly letting out the breath she was holding, calming her senses just for a moment. 

She looked at Scott, seeing him wipe the tears that hadn’t fallen yet. She squeezed his hand as she forced herself to face him and look him in the eyes. “I’ve been in pain. I’ve been having really unbearable pain in my legs for a while now.” She said, her voice shaky. 

“How long?” Scott said. 

“A couple of months, it’s gotten worse these past few weeks.” She said, the look on Scott’s face too much for her to handle.

“Jesus Christ Tessa.” He said firm, yet softly. Rubbing his eyes with his hand as he groaned. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” 

Tessa’s heart started racing, her body shaking. “I-I’m sorry Scott.” She said. “I didn’t want to disappoint you! I didn’t want our Olympic dream to die!” 

“Fuck the Olympics!” Scott yelled. “If your not healthy who gives a fuck about the Olympics!?”

“Scott I’m so sorry!” Tessa said, her heart racing. She didn’t want this to happen. 

Scott sighed heavily. “It’s okay Tessa.” He said, calming down a bit, he rubbed soft circles on along her shoulder. “We’ll talk about it more tomorrow. You should get some sleep.”

Tessa quickly turned her head towards him, a pleading look on her face. “Can you stay? Please?”

Scott kisses her check softly, catching the tears that streamed from her glistening eyes. “Always, kiddo.”  


  


**—————**

  


**August, 2008  
Canton, Michigan, U.S.A **

  


As Scott got out of his car he received a message from Tessa.

_**Today, 5:53 AM:** _

_**Tessa:**  
Hey i’m going to run late today can you let Marina know? Thanks._

He sighed. Worried what Marina would say about this. She hated it when either of them were late. He typed out a reply. 

_**Today, 6:02 AM:** _

_**Scott:**  
Hey T. Sure no problem. See you later._

The cool air and the smell of rubber greets him as he opened the door to the lobby of the rink. Heading to the dressing room to put his stuff away, he sees marina walk out of the office. “Morning, Marina.”

“Good morning Scott. Where’s Tessa?” She said, tossing her arms over her chest. An annoyed look on her face. 

“She told me she’s going to be a bit late today.”

“Again!? No this is unacceptable!” She walked back into her office and dialed Tessa on the phone. No answer. She dialed three more times. Still no answer. 

Scott heard her yell, swearing in Russian as she slammed the phone off. She was angry. Marina made her way out of her office heading towards Scott who was sitting on the bench. “You! Go to her apartment now! See what’s wrong!” 

“What why? Did she not pick up?” 

“No now go!”

“Wait let me try calling her.” He dialed twice and she doesn’t answer. “Fuck.” he muttered. 

“We already wasted enough time go to her apartment now otherwise your practice is cancelled!” She yelled. 

“Jesus calm down Marina! I’ll go!”

“Go! hurry up!” 

———

Scott made his way to her apartment. He pressed the elevator button to go up. They live in the same building, their apartments just two doors away from each other on the 4th floor. 

When Scott walked into the elevator, he started getting anxious. He’s nervous if there’s something wrong with Tessa, what if he has to use his spare key that she gave him when they first moved in for emergencies?

“Calm down Scott.” He muttered to himself. His hands fidgeting at his side, his patience wearing thin at the slow movement of the elevator. 

The door finally opened on the 4th floor. Scott quickly made his way to Tessa’s apartment, knocking on the door loudly to make sure she heard it. “Tessa?” He yelled. He waited a moment to see if she’ll open the door. 

There’s no answer. 

Scott knocked louder this time, his fist going slightly red from the impact. “Tessa? Can you open the door please? I just want to make sure your okay!” He yelled again. 

Still no answer. 

“Jesus Christ.” He muttered, bringing out the spare key from his pocket, sliding into the lock and and twisting it to open the door. 

He walked into the living area frantically, his eyes scanned her kitchen and living room for any sight of Tessa. 

“Tessa?” He yelled, hoping she would answer. 

He started to panic as he moved around her apartment, pain settling in his chest as his breath quickened and his body was vibrating from nausea.

“Tessa? Hey! Where are you?” He yelled again, heading into the hallway and making his way to one of the rooms on the right side, which was the bathroom. 

He sees a light coming from underneath the door. 

He becomes more panicky, his heart beating out of his chest as he knocked loudly on the door. “Tessa! Hey, kiddo! Can you please open the door for me?” He tried saying in a soft tone but came out a little loud and shaky. 

Again, there was no response. 

“Fuck!” He muttered, trying to open the door knob but it’s locked.

He slammed himself on the door, brushing his upper arm from the impact as he does it a few more times. He managed to get the door to fly open. 

His eyes settle on Tessa lying next to the bathtub, her hair and body slick with sweat, her face red and swollen as she cried. 

“S—Scott?” She says softly. 

“Tess, baby.” He said softly, coming closer to her as he kneeled down to her level. “Kiddo, what’s wrong? Ar—are you alright?”

“S—Scott, m—my legs, I.. I can’t stand up...” she said as she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. “it hurts too much.. I.. I can’t...” she said as she gasped for air. 

“Hey.. hey kiddo listen to me.” He said as he brings her head into his hands. “Listen, I’m going to take you to the hospital okay? We’ll figure out what’s wrong and we’ll work it out.” He said softly, his breath grazing her lips. “Okay?”

Tessa quickly shook her head, he can see the panic rising in her as her eyes widen and her chest moved faster from her short frantic breaths. She held a firm grasp against his arms and she tried to remove his hands. “Scott no! No! I’m not going!” 

Scott became irritated from her words. “Tessa are you fucking crazy!?” He yelled slightly. “You need to go to the hospital!” 

“Scott... I can't!” She said as she sobbed again. “Please.. I’m going to ruin our career... please...”

Scott looked at her, his face softened as he sees her distress, he knew she had to go. She can’t stay like this. “Tessa you’re only going to get worse if you don’t go.” He said, grasping her hand gently. “Listen to me kiddo, I’m going to call your mom, and we’ll meet her at the hospital okay? Tess, we need to figure out what’s wrong, okay?”

Tessa doesn’t respond for a long moment. Her soft sobs escaped her lips as she considered his words.

“Okay.”

———

“what are my options?” Tessa said, her hands tuned white from tightening against the edges of the counter she was sitting on. 

“Well you could do the surgery, which may or may not work, especially in your condition.” The doctor took a pause. Adjusting her glasses before speaking. “Or, and I know this option is hard, but, you could retire.”

Tessa felt herself freeze, all the blood rushing from her head, her breath quickening as her chest tightened and let out a sob as she placed her head in her hands and cried. 

———

“What did the doctor say?”

Tessa didn’t say anything. She didn’t even glance at him. 

Scott moved closer, their faces almost millimetres apart. “Tess?” He said softly, she could feel his breath against her cold cheek. 

She tried to compose herself, she told herself she wouldn’t cry. 

She didn’t know what to do, she was faced with a decision that could either not work or end her career. She didn’t want to do that to Scott.

Tessa turned to face him. Their eyes locked immediately. 

“I—“ she started, before she felt the tears prick her eyes and she felt her body shake. Putting her head down to face the ground, she felt her voice starting to waver as she let out a small sob and tears streamed down her cheeks. 

She felt Scott’s arms envelop her as her head rested against his chest, she sobbed again as he kissed the top of her head, squeezing his arms to press her closer into his warmth.

“It’s okay, Tess.” He whispered into her hair as she shook against him. “Whatever it is, we can get through it.” She could his voice wavering as well, like he was trying not to cry. “We got this kiddo.” He said, she could feel his body shake against hers, as she continued to cry. 

Tessa pulled away from him a bit, his arms still around her. She could see the tears that pricked his eyes, threatening to fall. 

She dropped her head, glancing at the ground as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart and shaky breath. “They—they said it was either surgery. Or...” She paused. Taking another breath as she squeezed her eyes shut. Not wanting to say the next few words. “Or.. I’d have to retire.” 

Scott looked at her softly, he placed his hands firmly on her arms as he forced her to look at him. “Tess, I think you should do the surgery.” 

“Scott.. it’s not that simple—“

“Yes. It is.” He said, his voice slightly clipped at the end. “Look I’m sorry, but you’ve been in pain for too long. This is an option for you that I think you need to consider. I don’t want you to be in pain for the rest of your life.”

Tessa avoided his eyes, picking at the skin around her nails as she felt tears run down her cheek. “But what if the surgery doesn’t work?” 

“Then we’ll consider other options.” He said, tilting her head to look at him. “Just at least consider it. Please. I hate seeing you in pain Tess.”

Tessa considered his words, biting her lip, she took a deep breath and exhales slowly and looked into his eyes. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

Scott brought Tessa into a tight hug, he could feel her tears against his thin t-shirt as he kissed her hair, rubbing her back softly. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

———

The doctor ordered Tessa to stay on bed rest for the time being in her home in London where the surgery would be taking place. 

Scott managed to get two days off from Marina to visit Tessa.

He stood on her parents porch as he knocked on their door. 

Kate opened the door, a small smile on her lips. “Oh! Scott!”

“Hi Kate.” He said, giving her a hug as he entered their house. “Is Tessa here?”

“Yes, she’s just resting on the couch in the living room. Make yourself at home.” She said as she closed the door behind him. 

“Thank you.” He said, making his way into their living room. Where he sees Tessa laying on the couch with a blanket, and her sister on the opposite couch. 

“Hey, Scott.” Jordan said, getting up to hug him. 

“Hey, Jordan.” Scott said as he hugged her back before he let go and glanced at Tessa. “Hi, Tess.” 

“Hi Scott.” She said softly. A gently smile painted her lips. He leaned down to give her a hug, the soft scent of strawberries hitting him as he lingered the hug for a few moments, nuzzling his nose into her the small space where her neck and shoulder met. He could feel her hand running slightly through his hair as she pressed him slightly closer as she takes a deep breath, relaxing into his embrace. 

Jordan cleared her throat, separating them from their hug for a brief moment as they looked at her. “I’ll leave you two alone.” She said, giving Scott a sly look as she exited out of the room to meet her mother in the kitchen. 

Scoot looked back at Tessa. Her eyes warm and bright. “So what did the doctor say?” He said, sitting down on the couch and playing with a loose thread on his jacket. 

Tessa adjusted her posture, moving her hips to sit up. “They scheduled the surgery for October, and I’m going on a rehabilitation program for 3 months after. Which sucks because all I want to do is skate with you.”

Scott sighed, grabbing her hand gently and giving it a soft “It’s okay, T. You’ll be back on the ice in no time!” He said, pushing her shoulder playfully. She smiled slightly. 

Tessa let out a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. “How long before you have to go back to Canton?” She said, opening her eyes and looking back at him. 

“I have to go pretty soon, Marina’s waiting for me to get back.”

“Oh.” She said, her voice sounding slightly disappointed. “Okay, I wish you could stay, but, thanks for coming though.”

“No problem, I wish I could stay too. I’ll see you soon, okay Tess?” He said, kissing her cheek before saying their goodbyes and leaving.  


  


**—————**

  


**September, 2008  
Canton, Michigan, U.S.A **

  


Scott was immediately greeted by Marina when he walked into the rink that day.

“Good morning Scott.” She said, a young girl was standing next to her. 

“Good morning.” He said, before gesturing to the girl standing next to Marina. “Who’s this?”

Marina placed her hands on the girls shoulder. “This is Giselle. Giselle, this is Scott. Your new partner!” She said, pushing Giselle in Scott’s direction. 

“Wait what!?” Scott yelled, his eyes going from Giselle to Marina. “I already have a partner.”

“Well she isn’t here so you need to practice. Besides, she’s done for so you need a new partner.” Marina started walking away from them, heading into her office. 

“Excuse me,” Scott said to Giselle as he ran after Marina, following her into her office and closing the door behind him. “What are you talking about? Tessa isn’t done with skating.”

Marina only looked annoyed. “We’ll see when she gets back. If she gets back.” She said as if it was a joke. 

“You can’t be serious.” Scott said, he could feel anger rising in his chest. 

“Yes I’m serious. Now go. I’m not talking about this anymore.” 

Scott only slammed the door as he exited her office. 

———

Giselle was not a good partner. No, she wasn’t a good skater. Period.

“You did good today.” Scott lied as he put his skate guards on at the boards. 

“Are you sure? I feel like I need more practice.” Giselle said tying her hair up. 

_Yeah, no shit._ Scott thought. “I’ll see you later.” He said as she said goodbye. He made his way to Marina’s Office. He knocked twice on her door before she told him to come in. “Hey, Marina. I need to talk to you.”

Marina groaned. “If it’s about Giselle I don’t want to hear it.” She said, her head was facing down as she adjusted her glasses, reading the papers on her desk. 

Scott took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. “Yes it’s about Giselle. Okay? She fucking sucks. Why the hell would you partner her with me?” He yelled slightly. 

Marina didn't look at him as she continued to read. “Because you don’t have a partner, and she doesn’t have a partner, and you need to practice.” 

Scott felt his blood begin to boil, his breathing coming hard. “No! Don’t start with that! That’s bullshit okay? I have a partner and her name is Tessa!” 

Marina looked up at him then, Looking at him like he was an idiot. “Like I said Tessa is done for. You’re a pathetic little child if you don’t see that!” she said, yelling a bit.

Scott slammed his fist on her desk. “No she’s not! Why would you say that?” He yelled.

Marina sighed, removing her glasses from her face and rubbed at her temples. “Okay you know what Scott? If you don’t like Giselle there’s a list of girls right here willing to pay good money to skate with you.” She said, lifting a piece of paper for him to take. 

Scott scoffed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you fucking kidding me, Marina?” 

Marina gave him a pointed look. “Yes I’m serious. Either pick a girl from the list or skate with hockey sticks. Your choice.”

“I’ve made my choice a long time ago.” Said Scott, taking the paper from her hand and ripping it to pieces as he dropped the contents onto her desk. “I choose Tessa.”  


  


**—————**

  


**October, 2008  
London, Ontario, Canada **

  


Tessa couldn’t sleep as she turned in bed over and over. The medicine she took to calm her nerves before the surgery in the morning had left her feeling exhausted.

She heard something. When she sat up, she noticed it was coming from the window. 

She slowly got up, wincing slightly from the pain in her legs as she moved towards the window. She pulled the curtains back to see Scott throwing rocks at her window. She quickly opened it. 

“Scott?” She half yelled. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I had to come see you.” he said. “It’s your big day tomorrow.” He said with a soft smile as he climbed through her window and into her room. 

“Are you crazy!?” She whispered. 

“I’m crazy for you.” He said softly. Walking closer to her as he placed his hands on her arms and gives her a soft kiss on her cheek. “I missed you.”

Tessa sighed. Glancing up at his bright hazel eyes. “I missed you too.”

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” He said gently. 

“Yes.” She said. Her voice a bit shaky. “I.. I don’t want things to change between us.”

Scott sighed. “They won’t.” He said, cupping her cheek gently as she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. “What do you want Tess?”

Tessa doesn’t answer for a moment, before she closed the gap between them and placed a soft, long kiss against his lips. 

Scott quickly cupped her face, pressing his lips against her harder as he kissed her deeper. 

Tessa moaned slightly, bring her her arms around his neck as she pressed her body closer, their lips devouring one another as he swallowed her whole. 

He brought her against the edge of her bed, causing her to sit down and remove her lips from Scott for a moment, before he leaned down to meet her lips again as he pressed a firm kiss against her once more. 

He led her up the bed, her head resting on the pillow as she continued to kiss him hard and fast. 

“I want you.” She said softly between kisses, breathing heavily against his lips. 

“Tess..” he said, looking into her eyes. “We shouldn’t be doing this. You have a boyfriend.” 

“I don’t care.” Tessa said firmly. “I want you, Scott. Please.” She said, wrapping her arms tighter against his head, bringing him to kiss her again. 

Scott kissed her for a bit before removing himself once more. “Are you sure you want this?” 

“Yes.” She said. A shy look on her face. 

“Are you sure?” He said, swallowing hard.

She ran a hand down his check. Laughing a bit. “I've wanted this since we first kissed back in 2005. It was always you, Scott.” She said, a wide smile gracing her lips. 

Scott felt a rush of happiness at her words, he wanted to do this, with her. He doesn’t care that she had a boyfriend. They were here, together. That’s all that mattered. 

He pressed a firm kiss against her lips, moving into a soft rhythm as he brushed his hands against the hem of her shirt, grazing her delicate skin softly as he trailed her shirt up her body. They stop kissing for a moment before he removed her shirt, throwing it on the ground. She’s not wearing a bra. Her breasts small and perky, her hardened nipples standing upright. 

Scott moved away a bit, to look at her from afar and to remove his shirt, throwing it on the ground. He quickly worked to remove his pants and boxers in one go, revealing himself to Tessa. His dick hard, swollen, and upright. 

He heard Tessa’s breath hitch as she looked at him. “Wow.” She said as she laughed shyly. 

“Like what you see?” He teased as he walked closer to her, gently nudging her to lie down again. 

“Yes.” She said, bringing her lip between her teeth. Her breathing becoming hard again. “Haven’t seen him in a while.” She laughed. “Do you have a condom?”

“Yeah.” He said, a shy smile gracing his lips as he went to his pants and removed a condom from his wallet, heading back the bed. Tessa is on her knees at the edge. 

“Do you mind if I..” she started. 

“Uh, no, go ahead.” He said, facing her and handing her the condom. 

She placed a hand on his dick, stroking gently from base to tip as she licked him. 

Scott moaned slightly, “Tess I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.” He said, placing a hand on her wrist to stop her from stroking him. 

Tessa laughed slightly, giving his length a quick lick before removing her hand to open the condom. Sliding it on with ease. 

He leaned down to kiss her, leading her up the bed again. He placed his hands on the waistband of the cotton shorts she was wearing. How she’s wearing these in the middle of fall he has no idea. 

He hooked his fingers underneath, grazing her skin slightly as he starts to pull them down, kissing her along her lower body as he pulled her shorts off all the way and throwing it with their other clothes on the floor. 

The soft moonlight cascaded through her sheer white curtains. Casting a cool glow against her pale skin, making her look heavenly. 

Scott licked his lips as his eyes trailed from her small plump breasts, to her toned stomach, and down to her very thin white lacy thong. The thin transparent lace trim hugged her hips gently as the rest of the more opaque lace fabric covered her entrance barely. 

Seeing her like this caused Scott to groan slightly as he leaned down towards Tessa, placing a delicate kisses along her neck. 

Tessa moaned, her body vibrating against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his soft unruly hair. 

Scott brought his hand down to her underwear, stoking the soft skin just about the waistband before he slid his hand underneath and stroked her hot, soaked, center with his hand, playing with her clit as she moaned. 

He lined up two fingers along her entrance before pressing into her slowly, feeling Tessa’s breath still and hitch as her hips buck against his touch. He kissed her as he thrusted his fingers into her, feeling her core stretch around him. 

Her breath comes hard as she moaned and gasped at his thrusts, his thumb circling with her clit as he kissed her deeper. 

He removed his hand suddenly, Tessa groaned, breathing heavily. 

“I love you so much.” Scott said against her lips as he adjusted himself to hover over her body slightly, his hands on either side of her head. 

“I love you too.” She said, laughing gently as she brought her arms around his neck. 

Scott adjusted their bodies, placing Tessa’s legs around his hips as he felt his dick graze her cunt, she felt soaked. 

He pressed his forehead against hers as he slowly entered her, their breath hitching at the first contact as he moved further inside her. 

He stilled when he’s fully seated inside of her, all the way to the hilt. Her core tightly encasing his dick as it throbbed against her hot, wet walls. Tessa rolled her eyes back as she moaned, trying not to get to loud and wake up her family. 

“God you feel amazing.” Said Scott. Kissing her as he began thrusting slowly. A slow dance between their two bodies as they become one. 

Tessa tightened the hold on his neck, moaning again as he thrusted inside of her, her core ached around his hard length as he moved in and out. She’s never felt so full before. “Faster.. please..” she said between moans. 

Scott picked up the pace, placing his hands under her hips and lifting her lower body slightly as he thrusted into her faster now, grunting and moaning as he leaned his head on her shoulder as he continued to thrust fast. 

Tessa grabbed a hold of his hair, as she moaned, pulling on it hard, causing Scott to groan and lift his head so their eyes were locked. He thrusted deeper, faster, his hips creating a quick rhythm as her hips flinched and bucked against him to meet his thrusts harder. 

Tessa felt her back arch, her head rolling back as her orgasam floods her body, crashing into waves of pleasure as she spasms against Scott’s body and length as he continued to thrust into her. Moaning as she pressed her nails into Scott’s shoulders, scratching and leaving red marks as she moaned and gasped from the pleasure overtaking her body. 

Scott followed her a moment later, stilling against her body as his breath hitched, his moans becoming slightly loud as his body shook and spasmed from his orgasam, thrusting slightly into her as he felt his dick soften. 

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, their shared shaky breaths mixing, their bodies glistened with sweat. “Wow..” he said against her, kissing her again. 

“Thank you..” was all she said, laughing gently as she ran her hand through his hair and along his check. “That was.. amazing..” she said between panting breaths. A large smile tracing her lips. 

Scott rolled off her body, pulling himself out of her, a soft groan coming from Tessa as he laid beside her and ran a hand down her face. “You’re welcome. You’re so fucking beautiful.” He said, smiling at her. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, grazing each other’s bodies as their eyes never left one another. “I should go.. shouldn’t I?” Scott started. 

Tessa sighed. Her eyes never leaving his. “I think that would be best.” She said. “I want you to stay though.” 

“No, I want to, but, I can’t risk your family walking in.” He said as he gets up from the bed and goes to put his clothes on. 

“No you’re right.” She said, covering herself with her blanket as she watched him get dressed. 

He walked towards her again, facing her. “Promise to text me when you get out, okay? I’ll try to visit as soon as I can.” 

“Okay.” She said softly as he kissed her once more, before heading to the window. 

“Goodnight, Tess.” 

“Goodnight, Scott.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your feedback and suggestions in the comments! Thank you so much for giving this a chance!


End file.
